Accio, TARDIS!
by bemyjellybaby
Summary: The Doctor accidentally lands himself, Rose, and Donna in a very real Hogsmeade. Of course, with this trio adventure and trouble are always close behind, and as they meet up with Harry, Ron, and Hermionie we see just what type of mischief they attract.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Oi! You two! Stop mucking about! I made tea!"

The Doctor and Rose giggled as they heard Donna's cries, but neither moved from where they were, too absorbed in what they were doing.

Donna was somewhat suspicious of what they were up to. Rose had just been reunited with the Doctor after spending two years in a parallel universe, and they were inseparable. They were always holding hands and cuddling and kissing and being cute… it sometimes made Donna want to gag (not to mention she felt like the awkward third wheel). She had to admit; Rose had a very keen sense for these moments, and knew exactly what to do to cheer her up. They would go tend to the TARDIS garden, insist on the Doctor to take them to some intergalactic spa for the day, or they would just sit and talk. Not surprisingly, they became the best of friends almost instantly.

Donna pulled the kettle off the stove in the "galley" (the Doctor just _refused_ to call it a kitchen) and set out their usual mugs. Her shoes tapped at the grates on the floor as she walked around the generously sized area to the pantry. She pulled open the cupboards and took out the tin of biscuits, setting them on the table. Then she put out the sugar cubes, a pint of milk, and some lemon. She smiled to herself, quite pleased at her work. Suddenly, a look of irritation crossed her face, as she realized she did not hear two pairs of feet traipsing towards her. "If you aren't out here in 30 seconds, I'm gonna come in after you!"

The Doctor and Rose were reading in the library. They were both sitting on the long couch, back to back, with their feet going over either arm of the sofa (The Doctor's legs, being considerably longer than Rose's, stretched over the arm and hung near the floor). Using each other as back rests; they were enjoying a nice afternoon together while re-reading some of their favorite Harry Potter novels.

"Do we have to go?" the Doctor whined, "This is the part where they find the Fat Lady's portrait all cut up!" Rose leaned her head back, resting it on the Doctor's shoulder and looking up at his face. His hair was stuck up at impossible angles, and he was wearing those darn specks again. He knew what they did to her, and he smiled as he felt her pulse quicken. "We could just stay here, you know…" he suggested playfully, and he bent his head down to give her a quick kiss on the nose. Rose giggled, and his hearts quickened as he remembered just how lucky he was to hear her laughter again, after more than two years without it.

Rose would have been content to sit there all day, leaning back against the Doctor with her head on his shoulder. Yet, she also was eager to have afternoon tea with Donna.

"C'mon you, we better get goin'" Rose said as she stood up quickly. The Doctor let out a loud "Oof!" as he fell backwards, suddenly losing his back rest. She stood over him, and he glared up at her from his new spot lying down on the couch. He couldn't be very comfortable, Rose thought, with his legs still swung over the arm of the sofa and the rest of him laying down flat, but he didn't move a muscle. She knew he would give up soon, the awkward angle he was lying in and the thought of tea enough to move him. The Doctor finally gave in, grumbling something about Donna ruining everything, until Rose grabbed his hand and pulled him up into a sitting position and out of the library. The Doctor pulled Rose in closer to him, his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist. He leaned down to kiss the top of her head, and the spontaneous action left her with a flush on her cheeks. She knew she was _way _past the point of blushing whenever the Doctor did something like this… but she couldn't help it. Every gesture just reminded her that she might still be trapped in a parallel world without her Doctor, and her TARDIS. Thinking about this made her hug his waist tighter.

She and the TARDIS had a unique bond, unlike any other companion that she had previously bonded to. The Doctor questioned why, but Rose was just pleased that the TARDIS liked her enough to do that.

They walked together into the kitchen, where Donna awaited them. Afternoon tea had become a constant since Donna had started traveling with the Doctor in the TARDIS, and it was a tradition that she was more than happy to welcome Rose into. Donna didn't mind, she had been with the Doctor while he was without Rose, and knew everything was much better this way. Not to mention, Donna genuinely enjoyed Rose's company.

"Sorry to hold you up, Donna" Rose apologized, smiling sweetly at the ginger that she had come to see as a role model, and a treasured friend. Donna tried to give Rose a disapproving look. Judging by the flush oh her cheeks, she assumed without asking what they had been up to. Despite what she thought, she couldn't help but smile. Rose was just so darn adorable, no wonder she and the Doctor were always holding hands and giggling and cuddling.

And snogging.

Instead of letting Rose know this, she told the younger woman "Yea, just don't make a habit out of it, alright?"

The Doctor saw right through Donna, and told her as he added two sugars to his tea, "You know you can't stay mad at us for too long"

"Oi, watch it, space man!" Donna snapped, glaring at the tall, skinny excuse for a time travelling alien Lord of space and time. "You have yet to face the Wrath of Donna"

"Now that," he exclaimed, staring wide eyed at Donna as he munched on a biscuit and sipped his tea "that is a terrifying thought". Rose laughed at Donna's look of astonishment and sat down at her place, adding a sugar and cream to her tea. Donna managed to control herself from further entering this rather dangerous territory, and instead sat down to her tea. She added one sugar and a hint of lemon (She didn't used to drink her tea like this, but that's how her granddad took it, and it reminded her of home). They sat in companionable silence in the warm kitchen as they sipped their tea and munched the assortment of biscuits.

"While we were in the library…" Rose began to say, until she was quickly cut off by Donna.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" she pushed away from the table, looking at the both of them. "Whatever happened in there is fine with me, but I DO NOT want to know the finer details, thank you very much!" she finished with a flourish, and munched on a biscuit.

A smile spread quickly across the Doctors face as Rose looked from him to Donna, clearly confused. "What exactly do you think we were doing in there, Donna?"

Rose finally caught on, and started laughing like a mad woman. Donna stared at Rose, thinking she had lost her mind. Maybe this was a side-effect from crossing the void or something…

"What the devil is wrong with you?" Donna questioned, and she looked suspiciously at the Doctor. Was this a symptom of weird alien…she didn't want to think of _those_ details. He scooted his chair over to her and pulled Rose close to him. Donna went to the tap and poured a glass of water and gave it to Rose. She took three deep breaths, drank the water, and then sighed. She looked at Donna with laughter still etched in her eyes.

"Donna, we were reading Harry Potter." Rose explained. She could feel the Doctor's silent laugh rock through her as he held her close to him. The look on Donnas face was _priceless_, and she couldn't help but start laughing a little again. The Doctor decided that it was his turn to take over and explain.

"You see, Donna," he started "Rose and I used to sit in the library every day, and her favorite series was always Harry Potter. It happened to be a favorite of mine, too, so we always read them together. Before…" he looked at Rose. He didn't really want to think about that right now, so he continued, "well we decided to re-read some of our favorites. _That's_ what we were doing in the library this afternoon." He finished with a low chuckle.

Donna could do nothing but stare at the pair of them. How could she assume that all they ever did in their free time was snog and have a go at each other? Surely she had sensed that their relationship was much more than physical. She looked at how he held her now, like she was the most fragile, precious thing in the world. To him, she supposed, she was.

"I'm so sorry for assuming…" she started. She was quickly cut off by Rose.

"Don't worry about it" she said. "If I was in your place, I would assume that too." The young blonde smiled up at her, and Donna felt her heart melt a little bit. How could she think so lowly of Rose Tyler? The girl who crossed universes just to be with the man she loves. Donna looked down at her tea, and played with her teaspoon.

"As you were saying, before…?" Donna questioned.

"That's right!" Rose exclaimed. Then curiosity filled her voice. "I wanted to ask if we could go to where Hogwarts would be." The Doctor's eyebrows shot up as he thought that over. "Oh c'mon, it'll be fun! We can imagine where everything would be, maybe find the Lake or something like it? It's not like anyone will be there to see us messing around. Just one day to relax, no running, no aliens, just the three of us near a would-be Hogwarts."

Donna was immediately won over by this idea. She was a huge fan of J.K., and would love nothing more than to actually be in the place that the story was based on.

"Welllll, judging by the length of time it took them to get from Kings Cross Station in London to Hogwarts, they would be somewhere in Scotland" the Doctor concluded. He sipped his tea, looking over the rim of the mug at the two women seated with him. They excitedly looked at each other and squealed excitedly.

"We're going to Hogwarts!" Rose exclaimed.

"Remember," the Doctor warned "don't get your hopes up. The TARDIS can travel through time and space, but it can't make a fictional book real. We can go to where it might be, if it were real, but that's all it's going to be. If it makes you happier, though, we can dress up in proper robes and scarves and have a nice picnic by a lake in the hills. How does that sound?" he leaned back in his chair, expecting them to continue squealing with excitement.

He was dumbfounded at the sudden silence.

Donna and Rose looked at him with disbelief.

"You, _oh great Time Lord_, have a stash of wizard robes?" Donna asked, astonished.

_Crap_ he thought. He hadn't thought about how that would sound to them. "Wellllll, some would consider them collectors' items, and extremely valuable…"

Donna and Rose both shot him the same look. The 'we-know-you-too-well-for-that-to-work-on-us' look.

"Also," he drawled out "It gives me something to do when you two are both sleeping. _Honestly_, you spend so darn much of your time asleep when you could be doing so much!"

"Like playing dress-up wizard in that giant wardrobe of yours?" Rose teased. He sat up and shot her a hurt look, but she was forgiven instantly as soon as he saw her smile, that same smile with her tongue in between her teeth. That little quirk of hers had always gotten her out of trouble. He wasn't about to show it though.

"Oi, watch it, you! I could do other things while you slept…I could set all your alarms to wake you up early, I could take us to Raxacoricalfalapatorius, which could be fun. I could convince the TARDIS to hide all your clothes and replace them with outfits from the '60's…your choice". He smiled smartly as he leaned back and popped another cookie in his mouth.

The two women seemed to have nothing to say to this, and just sipped their tea. The Doctor, satisfied, helped himself to a jammy dodger (they would _always_ be his favorite cookie).

"Well now that that's all cleared up, why don't we go get dressed?" He looked at the two girls.

Donna gulped the rest of her tea, and stood. The Doctor and Rose followed suit, and they walked out of the galley together, towards the wardrobe room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"This. Is. Amazing"

They were standing at the far corner of the Wardrobe Room on the third level. There was an entire rack of robes, a shelf of scarves, socks, and other things that would be appropriate in the "wizarding world". There were robes that had each house insignia, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. There were purple robes, green robes, blue robes, any and every color you could imagine.

"Where on Earth did you get all this?" Rose asked, dumbfounded.

"Welllll, that's exactly it. I didn't get it all on Earth." He looked around his collection proudly.

"What do you mean; you didn't get it all on Earth!" Donna asked. "Harry Potter was written by J.K. Rowling! Last time I checked, she was a human!"

The Doctor turned to look at Donna. "How popular are the books and movies on Earth? It's one of the most popular series that's ever been written, that's ever had movies made about it. You didn't think that it would spread across the stars? Almost every planet knows the story," he started to walk around the two of them, examining the rack of robes "a story of friendship, bravery, love, good versus evil, really is an impressive one. Of course each planet would have their own fandom!"

Rose walked down the rack, running her hand through the material. They were all soft, and felt like new. "Which house do you think you would be in?" she asked the others.

"Well, I've never been good at much." Donna said sadly. "All I ever do is Temp. But, I am a really good person, so that falls under the 'just and loyal' category. I think I would be a Hufflepuff" she concluded. "Plus, I love yellow"

"Ravenclaw. Definitely." The Doctor answered. "I mean, come on. Look at me. I'm brilliant." He straightened his tie.

"Very modest, you are" Rose elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oof" he complained, rubbing his ribs. He walked over to a rack and started picking up things to wear. "Where do you see yourself, Rose?" He wondered.

"I don't know." She said. "I'm not smart, thanks to Jimmy Stone," she rolled her eyes and pulled out a plain set of robes. "I'm not cunning and evil, so not Slytherin" She walked down the aisle towards the Doctor. "I guess I would be in Gryffindor, because it took a lot of guts to walk into your ruddy blue box after I met you" she said. She looked up at the Doctor, smiled, and grabbed his hand.

"Alright, alright, break it up you two" Donna stepped in. "I'm going to go see if the TARDIS will help me pack a lunch, and you guys just get dressed, alright?" she gave them the don't-do-anything-funny look of hers, and walked out.

Suddenly alone, amongst the robes and scarves, Rose stepped into the Doctor's arms. She had nothing to say, words couldn't describe how happy she was to be with him. He pulled her closer, and she nuzzled her head underneath his chin. "I'm so glad I found you" she whispered.

The Doctor felt a pang of sadness hit him. "I'm so sorry" he said. Rose pulled back, confusion in her eyes. Why would he be sorry? They were finally together. Noticing her hesitation, he explained further. "I really thought it was impossible. If I had known there was a way, any way, to get to you without making the universes collapse, I would have been there in a heartbeat. Or a double heartbeat, because really with two of mine I-."

Seeing a babbling mess beginning to form, she interrupted him. "Don't start." Rose pulled herself against him again. He hugged her closer to him. "All that matters's that we're together now, and that's how it's gonna stay. At least, until I get old and grey and…." She drifted off at the thought. Sure, she was with him now, but that didn't change the inevitable. She was going to age. She was going to die. And he was going to have to live without her.

"Now you don't start, we'll cross that bridge when we get there". This was the last thing that he wanted to think about it, his beautiful pink and yellow girl. He just wanted to live in this moment, and not think about sad things. Plus, he was already thinking about ways he could lengthen that short life of hers… futuristic foods and medicine could keep her with him for a while longer…"Alright!" he said, jumping back and grabbing the clothes he picked, snapping himself out of his brainstorming. "Let's get dressed. Donna will be back soon!"

Rose smiled at his enthusiasm, and tried to forget all of the complications of their relationship. Rose pulled her robes on over her t-shirt and jeans, and the Doctor pulled his over his oxford and trousers.

"You're going to look weird with robes and trouser bottoms" she told him.

"Oh yeah? Well no one is going to be there to see it, so what does it matter?" he retorted. She shrugged and pulled on a red and gold scarf.

"For Gryffindor!" she exclaimed, laughing.

"For Ravenclaw!" the Doctor pulled on a bronze and blue scarf. They raced around the wardrobe room, chasing each other until they fell into a laughing heap. The Doctor pulled himself together enough to pull Rose off the floor and walk to the console room. Donna walked in at the same time, dressed and ready, with a picnic basket under her arm.

The Doctor started to set the coordinates for Scotland. Rose and Donna sat down on the jump seat.

"How'd ya fit everything inside there?" Rose asked. It was a pretty small basket.

"C'mon, you know how everything works here," Donna said.

"It's bigger on the inside!" they both said in unison, and started laughing.

"Oi, be nice!" the Doctor yelled from the other side of the console. He pushed a few buttons, pulled a lever, and off they went.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

With a shudder, the TARDIS came to a stop.

The Doctor looked at Rose and Donna. Even though this was a simple picnic, the feeling of adventure still lingered in the air, the excitement of being in a new place, of travelling through time and space. Donna grabbed the picnic basket while the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand. Donna led the way towards the TARDIS doors. With a flourish, she pulled them open, and stopped.

"Donna?" the Doctor questioned. "uhm… are you going to go or what?"

Donna just stood there. She could not believe her eyes. She was looking out onto what looked like a snow- covered shopping district. There were people crowded everywhere, going in and out of shops, and stopping to chat with one another. Normally this wouldn't make a person stop in their tracks, but this wasn't a normal situation.

"What's the matter?" Rose questioned, as she dropped the Doctor's hand and walked to Donna's side. She put her hand on her arm, but Donna wouldn't look up. "Donna, are you ok?" she asked.

"Just….look" Donna said.

Rose looked up and gasped. There was a man, standing there, in front of the TARDIS, pointing at them with a stick. Two others stood behind him, flanked on either side. They were wearing robes. _Robes_. As in wizards robes. She quickly looked around and saw that everyone was dressed the same. Everyone was wearing Robes, scarves, and maybe a hat. She looked towards her left, and there was a sign that _clearly_ said "The Three Broomsticks". "No way…" she said. This had to be a joke.

The Doctor noticed that something had to be wrong, so he pushed Rose and Donna behind him, saying "C'mon you two, if there's anything out there it's just a replica-" and came face to face with the redheaded man who stood in front of him. "Ah…" he said. _This _was why they weren't moving. He had specifically told them that they wouldn't actually be going to Hogwarts, but here they were, in what looked like the middle of Hogsmeade.

A very _real_ Hogsmeade.

He regarded the three men, and realized that they were armed. With _wands_. _Actual_ wands.

"Who the hell are you?" The man in front asked, jabbing his wand in their direction. "and how the hell did you get that box to apparate with you?" His breath was visible in the cold air, and it lingered for a moment after he stopped talking.

The Doctor, not one to be dumbfounded so easily, quickly said "Ah well I'm the Doctor, this is Rose, and this is Donna. We're from Wizarding Wonders, the new testing facility for…wizarding…things". He flashed she psychic paper. "We were just testing to see if this…uhm…old muggle police box would apparate with us, and it does! So we'll be off now!" He took a step back.

"Now wait just a minute…" the man said. He took a step towards the Doctor. "I know for a fact that there is no such company as 'Wizarding Wonders', even though you have identification for it. My name is Arthur Weasley, and I am the Head of the Improper Use of Muggle Artifacts office with the Ministry of Magic. Now I order you to tell me what you're doing with this Police Box, and how it came to apparate in this very spot!"

The Doctor couldn't believe it. Not only were they in Hogsmeade (or, he thought they were, by the looks of it), but he was standing face to face with Arthur Weasley. This was way beyond him, and he knew that the best thing to do right now would be to turn right around and pilot the TARDIS elsewhere.

He really should leave.

It's the only wise decision…

Really, he knew better. He knew not to meddle with all of this weir- -

"Welllll that all depends on what you mean by "Police Box," He said, stepping out of the TARDIS. "First, would you please put those away?" He asked, nodding at the three wands pointed at his chest. "We're clearly not armed, and not going anywhere."

The two men behind Arthur Weasley looked to him, and with his nod they all tucked their wands away inside their robes.

"Lovely. Well first, I just want to know, how did you know we would be here?"

"We didn't." the man to the right of Mr. Weasley said. "We were just out here, havin' a butterbeer with Mr. Weasley. He came up here for holiday with his family, but brought us up for a day, treatin us for a good week's worth of work" he said, grinning at Mr. Weasley. "We work for him, see? Me and Collin. Then, all of a sudden, we hear a 'Vworp'in kind of noise, so we thought, 'ehh, what the hell, let's go check it out!'

"No, Simon," Mr. Weasley said. "We do not say 'ehh, what the hell' and go check things out. We heard a suspicious noise, so we investigated."

"Righ'," the man called Simon said. "Well, we decided to 'investigate'. And then, WHAM, there was a giant blue box standin in the middle of the road! We were just gettin a closer look when ginger over there opened the doors and stood gapin at us. Must've realized she'd been caught" Simon said, nodding to Donna and laughed.

"_What did you call me?" _Donna glared at the man called Simon, who cringed under her gaze and looked down.

"Excuse me, miss. Sorry, miss." He said.

"Why'd you call me miss? Do I look single?"

"No ma'am, sorry ma'am…"

"Good." Donna lifted her chin and continued to stare down Simon.

Rose took the opportunity while Donna was glaring down the young man to walk up behind the Doctor and ask "What the hell is goin on?"

He reached back and grabbed her hand, trying to comfort her. "Well why don't we go inside and have a drink, yea?" he asked the group of men. "We can explain everything over a butterbeer". He smiled and offered his hand to Arthur Weasley, who obviously decided that The Doctor was not a threat, and shook it. "Lovely. Well then, let's get out of the cold and the snow. Allons-y!" he said, wrapped his scarf around his neck, and they took off towards the Three Broomsticks.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for those of you who've added this story to your favorites already! It seriously means a lot to me. I'm pretty stuck on chapter 7 of this, and I'm not sure how many more there will be. probably... I'm going to estimate maybe 15? It's entirely possible that it might go waaaay further than that though. So many ideas, swimming around my head! Please, review if you have any good ideas or if I made a horrifying mistake somewhere. RL is in the way, but I'll try to update at least once a week. sounds fair, right? anyway enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

"Excuse me, sir!" Mr. Weasley called out. "I would still like to check out this…'police public call box' of yours. After I see what's inside, we can all go to the pub."

"I'm…not so sure that's a good idea—"The Doctors warning was cut short as the three men pushed past them and into the TARDIS.

The Doctor was prepared for the whole enchilada. _'It's bigger on the inside!' _and _'oh my goodness gracious! What in devil's name is this?' _Or just shocked silence.

Arthur Weasley took three steps into the TARDIS and stopped. The Doctor walked up to him, put a hand on his shoulder, and said "I know, culture shock. Any questions?"

"Questions?" Mr. Weasley said. "Why on earth would I have questions? All seems in order here."

The Doctor was confused. "You don't have anything to say? Not even 'It's bigger on the inside'?"

Mr. Weasley chuckled. "You should see my tent!" he said. "Well…not my tent… borrowed it from me mate at work… well that's not the point is it!"

"Your tent…What?" Arthur Weasley turned around and walked back out the doors.

"Well all's normal in there!" He said to Simon and Collin.

_Normal? _Rose mouthed to Donna

_They… are….BONKERS. _She mouthed back.

The five of them were soon seated at a table in the warm pub, each with a butterbeer in hand. The three men were insistent on learning everything they could about the Doctor and his companions.

"You see, it's called a TARDIS" he explained. "Stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space"

"Whaddya mean? It's just a muggle police box wit a charm on it, iddn'it?" Simon said.

"No, it's not a 'muggle police box wit a simple charm on it'" The Doctor mimicked in a sing-song accent similar to Simon's. "It is a very complicated piece of machinery from my home planet, it sits in two dimensions, which is how it's bigger on the inside, and it travels in time and space".

"Home planet? What do you mean home planet?"

The Doctor rubbed his temples, exasperated. He didn't have time to explain all of this to Arthur Weasley and his assistants, they shouldn't be here. He didn't know how they were here, but it wasn't possible.

"I'm not from here" He said simply. "Not from this world."

"So I'm guessing you're not Wizards then, eh? Despite your outfits" Mr. Weasley chuckled and took a swig of butterbeer.

"Doctor… how're we even here?" Rose leaned over and whispered to him. "I mean, Harry Potter is all just a story, iddn'it? It's fictional, yea?"

"Of course it's fictional!" the Doctor said all too loudly. Mr. Weasley's head snapped up.

"Fictional?" he asked. "What's fictional?"

"THIS!" the Doctor couldn't stand it anymore. It was all wrong. "This is all supposed to be fictional!" He turned to Mr. Weasley. "Your name is Arthur Weasley. You have 7 children, the oldest is Charlie, then Bill, then Percy, the Twins Fred and George, Ron and then Ginny. Your wife's name is Molly. We've just met, how the hell do I know all this?"

Mr. Weasley stood angrily, knocking over Collin's butterbeer. Collin looked at it sadly as the last of it spilled over the table.

"Have you been spying on my family?" Mr. Weasly asked. "Who sent you? Why are you spying on me?" He slammed his fist on the table, which caused Donna's butterbeer so tip over as well. Her angry "OI!" went unnoticed.

"I haven't been spying on you. This is all in a book. All of this. It's written down in some of the most famous and loved stories of all time, written by J.K. Rowling."

"Jesus man! Why didn't you say that first?" Mr. Weasley sat down. "It could've saved us all this trouble. Sorry Collin, I'll get you another one. And you too, Donna." He waved down the lady at the bar (_Madame Rosmerta_ Rose thought) and ordered 2 more.

"You don't say much, do you?" Donna asked Collin. Sitting directly across from each other, Collin looked up.

"No miss." He said.

"Why's that?"

"Nothin' to say, 's all" Collin replied, and pried off the top of his new butterbeer as Madame Rosmerta put the two bottles down with a slight _clink_.

The Doctor was sitting and staring, dumbfounded, at Mr. Weasley.

"A few seconds ago, you were angry and thought I was spying on your family, and now you're okay?" he asked

"Well you mentioned good Ol' J.K.!" (the Doctors memory went back to a night at the Globe Theatre, with a good friend and Shakespeare himself) "Yea, Jo is a squib. Poor girl. She never got her Hogwarts letter, and she was so disappointed." Mr. Weasley took a drink of butterbeer.

"J.K's a squib?" Donna asked. "that is _wizard_."

"Well, thinking about where we are," Rose started "It wouldn't be 'wizard' at all"

"Righ'" Donna said. "Bad time to start using trendy phrases"

"Ohhh… I see" The Doctor (who had been ignoring Rose and Donna's side conversation) looked up, and Rose could swear that she heard the gears turning in his head. "So Jo was so upset to figure out she was a squib, she wrote down all of the secrets of the wizarding world and published them into best-selling novels."

"and because of that, no muggle born witches or wizards will be sent to Hogwarts. Not while the story of Harry Potter is so huge. People would go crazy, go to the press, show all their friends, we couldn't have that happening."

"But, all of those people…" Donna interrupted "All of the muggle-borns, they'll never know…"

"Oh but we have a plan!" Mr. Weasley said excitedly. "As soon as the story of Harry Potter all blows over, then we'll send them all their letters, incorporate the older ones into our society, and send the youngsters to Hogwarts. Everything will work out fine"

"I still don't get one thing though," the Doctor said. "How did you get incorporated into the story?"

Mr. Weasley laughed. "Well, all of the events in the story are real. My son, Ron, is actually best friends with Harry."

"So there is really a Harry Potter?" Donna squealed with excitement.

" 'Course there is" Collin said to his bottle of butterbeer. Donna stared at him quizzically.

"'ave you been livin' under a rock or summat?" Simon laughed.

"Read my lips, magic boy," Donna turned to Simon. "WE…DON'T…COME…FROM….HERE" Simon swiftly looked down at his bottle and muttered something under his breath, which thankfully Donna ignored.

"well… can we meet 'im?" Rose asked Mr. Weasley.

"Well I don't see why not…" Mr. Weasley seemed to mull over the idea in his head. "Sure, Since we're all here on holiday. I brought Simon and Collin along for a butterbeer…they haven't been here since they were in school and they miss it. We actually were planning on meeting here…"

Just then, the door to the pub opened and a group of very familiar looking people walked in, shaking snow off of their robes and coats. Mr. Weasley stood up and waved them down. The redheaded boy in front saw him, said something to the others, and they all started walking over, shedding scarves and hats as they walked further into the warm pub.

"You were supposed to meet me here over an hour ago!" Mr. Weasey scolded the

boys in front.

"Sorry Dad" The ginger said. "We kind of lost track of time. Anyway, looks like you made some friends while we were gone."

"Oh yes! This is Rose, Donna, and The Doctor." Indicating each person as he spoke their names, Mr. Weasley introduced the rest of the group. "This is my son, Ron, and his friends Hermionie Granger and Harry Potter."

"Hi," Hermionie said "Its really nice to meet you all" She smiled at Rose and Donna.

"What kind of name is 'The Doctor'?" Ron asked. "I mean, is that _really_ your name?"

"_Don't be rude!" _Hermionie hissed at him under her breath.

The Doctor just laughed. "Yes, that really is my name."

"Bloody hell…" Ron looked a little guilty. "Sorry mate."

"No worries." The Doctor and Ron shook hands.

"So what are you all here for?" Harry asked.

"Well… no reason actually" Donna started "We're only here because spaceman over here can't drive for beans—"

"Thank you, Donna!" The Doctor interrupted her before she could continue to insult him in front of all these people.

"Well you see," Mr. Weasley told the three newcomers "They got here in their Time Machine! It's called a…. a….FANDIS or a TARMAS or something"

"TARDIS" The Doctor corrected. "It stands for time and relative dimension in space."

Harry looked stunned. "You have a time machine. What like a time turner?"

"Well no," the Doctor explained. "For one, it doesn't just go _back_ in time, it can go forward too. Also it travels in space, so I could go from here to Ancient Rome, and then be back before you could say 'Quidditch'".

"Can I see it?" Harry asked.

The Doctor just stood there, dumbfounded. _Harry Potter _wanted to see his _Time Ship_? _Harry Potter _and the _TARDIS_? That sounded like a new book, not something that could actually happen

Harry took his silence the wrong way. "Oh I'm sorry, if it's private or confidential or something—"

"NO!" The Doctor said just a tad too loud and a tad too fast. He cleared his throat. "I mean, no, it's alright, I'd love to show you around the TARDIS. I actually wanted to go check out some more technical issues…and it would be nice to have someone there _willing_ to help out." He shot a look at Rose and Donna. The girls ignored him and started talking to Hermionie about good places in Hogsmeade to shop.

"Well, there's always Honeydukes. We always stopped there for sweets. They have the _best _fizzing whizbees! And there's also Madame Puddifoots… even though that's more of a romantic spot—" Donna and Rose were captivated in her descriptions of the places they thought were make-believe.

"Well, shall we go to the TARDIS?" the Doctor asked Harry.

"Oi mate, I'm coming too!" Ron interrupted. "You aren't leaving me with the girls to go shopping"

"Fair enough." The Doctor looked to Rose and Donna. "You two gonna be alright?"

"Of course we are, spaceman" Donna said, exasperated.

Rose knew how worried the Doctor could get, so she pulled out her mobile.

"Here, take this. If we need you, we'll call on Donna's, alright?" She placed the little pink phone in his hand. "I even turned the ringer on for you" she teased him, and then stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. She turned back to Donna.

"Shopping?" Donna asked her.

"Shopping!" Rose replied, and the laughed as they walked out of the Three Broomsticks with Hermionie.

The Doctor said goodbye to Mr. Weasley and motioned Ron and Harry to follow him. He watched as the three girls walked down the snowy street, linked arms and laughter floating back to him. _They'll be fine_ he told himself. "C'mon. This way" He turned in the opposite direction and lead Harry and Ron to his magnificent ship.


	5. Chapter 5

I just want to say thank you so much *again* :) this is my first story [I've posted a few quick ones, but this is my first long, well thought out story] so please review and let me know how it's going! advice is much appreciated. thanks to all who added this to their favorites! I love you :3

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the TARDIS!" The Doctor threw open the doors and stepped inside, Harry and Ron following close behind him.<p>

He walked up to the console and spun around it, twisting a knob or two and pushing a button. More lights came on, and the heat rose a bit to a more comfortable temperature. When he was finished, he turned to look at the boys, who were still standing on the ramp by the door.

"Woah." Ron looked at the ship in awe.

"I know, bigger on the inside!" the Doctor bounced on his heels.

"No, its not that." Harry shook his head at the Doctor.

"We're used to bigger on the inside" Ron said.

"Oh. Darn. I look forward to that part." The Doctor pouted.

"what part?" Ron questioned.

"The part where I bring a new person on board and they just look around and say 'its bigger on the inside!'" he sang in a high pitched voice.

"Sorry about the disappointment" Ron laughed. "I was just amazed at how space-y everything looks! All the wires and things, we don't use quite as much of that here." He walked further into the TARDIS.

"This ship is amazing!" Harry practically skipped up to the console, running his hand along the console paneling.

The Doctor jumped up and down on the balls of his feet excitedly. "So some things you should know about my ship. She travels in time and space, she's telepathic, well to me anyway, and she's alive. Any questions?" He stopped bouncing and looked at them expectantly.

Ron was the first to speak. "IT'S ALIVE?" He shouted, worried "So we're standing in its mouth?" He started to freak out in a very Ron-esque way.

"First off, SHE, not IT." The Doctor scolded Ron. "and no, not like _that_" the Doctor explained. "Just she has a consciousness, a mind, a soul. I can talk to her like I talk to anyone else.

"Well can we look around more?" Harry asked.

"Of course! Here, let's go to the galley for some nice hot t—_WHAT_ was that for?" He asked, seemingly to no one.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, then back to the Doctor. The looks on both of their faces clearly said they thought he was insane. "…what was what for?"

"No not you" he said, quite rudely. "The TARDIS just gave me the equivalent of a mental kick. She's trying to get my attention for some reason." He rubbed his head. "That was rude of her"

"So why can you hear her, and we can't?" Harry asked.

"Well, either you have to be on board long enough for her to establish a mental connection to you, she has to _really _like you, or you have to be a Time Lord like me. You see, my race is telepa-AAAH stop it!" the Doctor was getting really irritated at his beloved ship. She kept sending him waves of worry, like something was going to go wrong.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"It's nothing! Well, that's what I'm trying to convince her." The Doctor said. The TARDIS kept asking him when Rose and Donna were planning on being back. "Stop worrying!" he stroked the Time Rotor. "They'll be back soon."

"What is she upset about?"Ron asked.

"She's worried about the girls. C'mon old girl, it's just shopping. What kind of trouble could they get into?"

Just then, Rose's phone rang.

"Sugar Quills! Oh my goodness I've always wanted one!" Rose squealed in delight as she picked up one of the sugary confections, and added it to the rapidly filling basket she had with her.

"Ron always has one of those in class" Hermionie rolled her eyes at the memory.

"I bet that was always fun" Donna was examining a jar of cockroach clusters. "Are there…_real _cockroaches?"

"We aren't sure" Hermionie admitted "I've aways steered clear of them, just in case"

Donna hastily put back the jar. She wiped her hands on her jacket and went to go check out some pumpkin pasties.

"Alright mate, I'm set" Rose said to the wizard at the register. Hermionie joined her as he rang up her purchases.

"So what's it like, travelling in time? It must be amazing"

"It is!" Rose started to explain "It's unlike anything you could ever imagine. I've met Queen Victoria, Madame De Pompadour, Charles Dickens and countless aliens from other planets. Not to mention the Ood"

"Ood?" Hermionie questioned. "How….Ood…"

"'S what I said!" Rose exclaimed excitedly. She was about to go into more detail when the clerk interrupted.

"That's gonna be two galleons, eight sickles and 3 knuts." He held out his hand.

"Uhm.." She searched her pockets and pulled out a tenner. "How's this?" she asked hopefully.

The clerk examined the note. "This, my dear, is Muggle money" He slid it back to her on the counter. "I have no use for that here."

"I'm sure you could find some use for it—" Rose started, until Hermionie cut her off, pulling out a little coin purse.

"Two galleons, eight sickles, three knuts." She placed the gold, silver and bronze coins in his outstretched hand. "Have a nice day!" She said as she picked up the bag and turned to walk out of the store, catching Donna's attention as she walked towards the door.

Once outside, she handed the bag of sweets to Rose.

"Thanks a lot, mate" Rose said sincerely. "what can I do to pay you back?" She asked.

"Here, just give me the ten pound note" She said. Rose handed it to her, and she tucked it away into the coin purse. "Technically its £12.38, but just consider the rest a gift, okay?" She smiled at Rose and tightened her scarf around her neck. "Onwards we go!" she turned and walked down the street.

"How did she do that?" Donna asked Rose, as they stood and stared at Hermionie's retreating figure.

"'member in the books," Rose explained "She's a muggle-born, and absolutely brilliant.

Hermionie realized they weren't following her, so she turned to yell at them. "Are you guys coming or whaAAHH-!" Suddenly, Hermionie was dragged into the building she was standing next to.

"HERMIONIE!" Rose and Donna shouted in unison, and ran to the storefront. They burst in through the door only to find themselves in Madame Puddifoot's tea shop.

"What the hell…" Donna said as they stared around the room in amazement. People were just sitting at tables, eating nibbles, drinking tea, and now staring at them.

"…Sorry!" Rose announced as she pulled Donna out the door.

Once outside, Rose hissed into Donna's ear "_what the hell just happened?"_

"How am _I_ supposed to know?" Donna said irritably. "She just _vanished!" _she looked at the ground, the only evidence of Hermionie being there were her footprints in the snow. "There aren't even prints to show that she was dragged off!" She looked back up to Rose, only to find Rose was gone.

"Ooh, no way. That is NOT funny, Rose Tyler!" She spun in a circle, looking for any sign of blonde. She looked at the ground, looking for snowy footprints leading away from her."Seriously, you can stop now—"She was abruptly cut off as something covered her mouth, and hit her on the head. She slumped over, knocked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"Rose? Rose are you there? Donna? Is everything alright?" The Doctor's massive gob ran wild as fear overtook him. He knew they would only call if something was terribly wrong.

"Doctor?" Donna's voice was hoarse and full of fear. "I don't know where I am, I just woke up here and thought to call you and its dark and cold and-"

The Doctors worst fears were confirmed. But he needed to stay focused, if he wanted to save them. "Donna, calm down. Is Rose with you?" he couldn't help but keep the hope out of his voice. If they were all together, then not only would it make for an easier rescue, but he would be guaranteed that Rose was alive.

"No," Donnas voice was shaky, like she was afraid of how he would react to her next bit of news. "they have us separated. I can hear her though, through the wall"

The Doctor knew that if Donna could hear Rose, that she was alive. But he was afraid of exactly what she was hearing. "What can you hear from her, Donna? Is she alright?" He finally remembered whose company he was in, and that they would probably _Avada Kedavra_ him if he didn't ask "And Hermionie? Where is she? Is she okay?" Harry and Ron then ran to the Doctor to try to listen in on the "phellytone" ("no Ron, telephone, we've gone over this before!") conversation.

The line was quiet; the only thing the Doctor could hear was Donna's sharp breaths. "Well, I was knocked out, and when I came too in this room, the thing that woke me…well it was…" she trailed off.

"What Donna? _What was it?"_ the Doctor was frantic.

"…It was her screaming." Donna said.

_*CLANK*_

The phone fell from the Doctor's grasp onto the metal grating. Harry and Ron hastily picked it up, Ron argued about which way was up, and then they talked to Donna for the Doctor. Were there any doors in her cell? Was there any possible means of escape? Has anyone come to see you yet? Can you tell where Hermionie is?

The Doctor just stood there. The Boys were pacing back and forth, prying the cell phone from the others grasp as they tried to get as much information about where the girls were being held captive as they could (and also arguing about the proper way to hold it), but the Doctor couldn't move. The one thought going through his massive Time Lord Brain was what Donna said. _"the thing that woke me….it was her screaming"_

In the back of his mind, he knew he needed to snap out of his stupor. He had to formulate a plan, he had to find out who took them, and most importantly he had to save Rose.

What would he do without her? What if they hurt her? If they left her broken and beaten in a small cell? What if they killed her…

But he couldn't afford to dwell on these terrifying thoughts. Instead, he pushed the terrifying images into the back pocket of his mind and spun into action. Harry and Ron were still fighting over the correct way to hold a phone, walking in circles around the console, trying to figure it out. The Doctor snatched the phone away from the both of them, and spoke to Donna.

"Tell me everything that happened" He demanded.

Donna was taken aback by his dark and deadly tone. She immediately told him everything she could remember.

"We were leaving Honeydukes, and Rose and I started talking about how Hermionie knew how to use muggle money," she spoke in a rush, trying to give him as much information as possible. "Hermionie had walked ahead, and turned to yell at us to hurry up when suddenly, something from the shop doorway grabbed her and she dissppeared. When Rose and I went to check, nothing was there. No footprints other than Hermionies. There was no sign of a struggle at all. It was just like she had completely vanished."

The Doctor had the phone cradled between his ear and his shoulder, while he whipped a pen and pad of paper out of his pockets. He started writing down what Donna had said in his elegant and circular native handwriting. His hand flew impossibly fast across the paper, and Ron and Harry just stared, wondering how he could draw such detailed and complicated patterns that fast.

"We looked for clues," Donna continued "and tried to analyze the situation, like you would. When I looked up, Rose had disappeared as well."

The Doctors hand momentarily paused when he heard of Rose's disappearance, but he shook his head and continued to furiously scribble.

"I looked around, and there was no sign that Rose had been there except for her footprints. Her shopping was gone, everything was. Before I could even blink, I had a big whap on the head and I blacked out. Next thing I knew, I woke up here, panicked, and called you."

The Doctor nodded to himself and readjusted the phone more comfortably on his shoulder.

"Tell me everything you can about your surroundings, it might help us to find you."

He could hear shuffling on Donna's end as she stood. "Its bloody cold, for starters. I'm freezing my arse off!"

The Doctor scribbled. "Good, that helps. What else? Give me as many details as you can."

"Okay, well it's pretty bleak down here. They could do with some color-"

"DONNA!"

"Right, sorry! Well its dark and a little leaky. Some drips from the ceiling, and there are some—" The shuffling of her feet had stopped.

"Donna? Donna what's wrong?"

"_They're here!" _she whispered frantically "_please save us Doctor!"_ and the line cut off.

"Donna? DONNA?"

*_dial tone* _

The line was dead. The Doctor didn't have time to worry about that though. He had to get moving. _Now. _

"Think, think, think, think!" He started hitting his forehead, as if trying to conjure up a thought process. "ARGG where could they be?" He started pacing.

"Doctor," Harry started "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Yes, write this down" He said, throwing the pad and pencil at him. The pad fell to the ground over Harry's shoulder while the pencil rolled under the console. "We're going to brainstorm, and I need the help of you two"

"Why us?" Ron said, a baffled expression on his face.

"Because I have _no idea_ what secret areas or hiding places are around here, and you do."

"Riiiight" Ron mulled over that thought, while Harry retrieved the pad from where it had landed, and the pencil from underneath the console. Brushing off his clothes, he stood up. "Ready"

"Alright, so Donna said they were in a dark, dank place" The Doctor began, pacing in front of the console. Harry quickly started jotting down what the Doctor was saying. "She said it was cold, freezing, actually, and that the ceiling was leaking. So it's probably underground somewhere. The leaking could either be melting snow, or maybe pipes. The chances of them being underground are 97.83%, above ground is 1.97%, and in a space ship is 0.2. I mean honestly, a leaky space ship? Not likely."

The Doctor stopped pacing, and looked at the two boys. "Now, where do you think they are?"

Harry and Ron stood and thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok I'm getting to the part where I'm stuck. This is the last chapterI have completed, from here on out I'm writing and posting. Updates might not be consistent (they never really have been, anyways), but hang in there with me :)

anyway this is a pretty short chapter, I'm going to try to try and make them a little longer. Hope you enjoy it!

...

and don't kill me for this cliffhanger. 3

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

Donna quickly snapped her mobile shut and put it in her pocket as she heard the sound of keys rattling in the door. She backed up to the wall and wrapped her arms around her torso, shutting her eyes. She heard the door squeak open, a cold draft floated into the room as they began to speak to her.

"_You will come with us now"_ the cold, eloquent voice whispered.

"W-what have you d-done with Rose? An-nd Her-Hermione?" Donna stuttered, trying to flatten herself against the wall.

"_You will come with us now"_

Donna started to cry softly, and sank down the wall to her feet. "What do you want with me?" She asked.

"_You will come with us now" _the voice replied.

All of Donnas fight was gone. All of her spark, and her wit. She seemed to be just a shell of her former self. She was truly scared. She had never felt this way before, almost like all the happiness she had ever had had been sucked out of her.

She could feel one of them floating towards her, and she squeezed her eyes closed as firmly as she could.

A skeletal hand grabbed her upper arm, and she cried out in pain and shock as it hoisted her onto her feet. Another grabbed her other arm, and they lifted her up. With Donna between the two life forms, they floated out of the room.

Donna was so afraid. She had never been this scared in her life. The first time she had set foot in the TARDIS couldn't even compare to this. Somewhere in the back of her mind, reason contradicted her. _You have always been brave, a fighter_ it whispered to her. _What is wrong with you? Fight back! Call them names! Threaten them! Come on, Donna! Fight!_

Donna could barely hear it. That part of her was frozen. The fear was dominating her mind, pushing everything else out. She opened her eyes, and watched as the hallways rolled past her. She realized, as she was being carried past doors on each side of her, that her feet weren't touching the ground. She looked to her left and gasped. Carrying her was a tall, cloaked figure. She could not see its face, and she didn't know if she wanted to.

Suddenly, they stopped. One of the cloaked figures took out a set of keys and opened a door. The door opened with a loud creak. Donna was shoved into the room, and the door was slammed behind her.

As she lay face down on the ground, she realized she was not alone in the room.

"Who's there?" A voice came from the shadows. "Take us back to Hogsmeade!"

Donna lifted up her head. "Hermione?"

"Oh my God, Donna!" Donna heard the clatter of metal and suddenly Hermione was kneeling next to her. "Are you alright? Have they done anything to you?"

"No, I'm alright" Donna said, shakily, as Hermione helped her to sit up. "They didn't do anything to me physically, but I feel so drained."

"They're Dementors," Hermione explained to her. "I don't know where they came from. Ever since the Second Wizarding War, not many of them have been left. Most were killed in the war, and when we killed Voldemort the few remaining agreed to forever guard Azkaban. None have been seen away from the prison since."

Donna knew that Dementors made all the happiness leave your body, but she had felt something completely different. It was almost as her entire essence, her entire _soul_ was frozen in ice when they were near her. Almost as if she was reading her mind, Hermione started talking again.

"That's the other reason why I'm not sure where they came from, because if they had simply left Azkaban, they wouldn't have this power over us. That, and never before have I ever heard a Dementor speak. I thought they couldn't. And that strange power over us, It made me feel like my soul was forced into a small corner of my body, and icy horror took its place. Did you feel that way?" she asked.

"Exactly like that" Donna stood. She noticed that Hermione was alone in the room. "Do you know where Rose is?" She questioned Hermione.

"No," she said "I haven't seen or heard her. Have you?" Hermione asked.

Donna looked at Hermione with sad eyes. "They tortured her, Hermione. It's what woke me up after the knocked me out. She was screaming and screaming. That's all I heard though. I have no idea why they were doing it, or what they were doing to her."

Hermione gasped in shock. "Well, maybe they'll bring her in here too. After all, you're here, so maybe they're going to bring us all togeth—" Hermione stopped as she heard keysrattling in the lock. Hermione grabbed Donna's hand

"_If we go further back, their aura won't reach us"_ she whispered frantically to Donna. They both scurried to the back of the cell, Hermione scooping up the pole she had dropped earlier and wielding it in front of her in defense.

The door swung open, and along with a cold draft entering the room, Donna also saw a pink and yellow mass being thrown upon the ground. _Rose!_ Donna thought. She tried to run to her, but Hermione grabbed her arm. Donna fought with her, until Hermione whispered "_not now! Wait till they're gone!_" knowing she was right; Donna stopped fighting Hermione.

"_You will wait here until the Masters are ready"_

"And who would these "masters" be?" Donna's spunk was back, now that the Dementors aura couldn't reach her.

"_In due time, Human."_ it said to her. "_The Masters are not yet ready for you."_They closed the door.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" Donna screamed at the door. Not really expecting a reply, she turned to Hermione, realizing she wasn't there anymore. She looked ahead, and saw that Hermione had run to Rose's side.

"Rose? Rose?" Hermione called to her. Donna ran to Hermione, and saw that she was shaking Rose's shoulder, trying to rouse her. Donna sat down and pulled Rose into a seated position, leaning her back against her chest. Her hair was covering her face. Hermione fanned her face and started to talk to her.

"C'mon Rose, it's Hermione and Donna. We're all together now. No one's going to hurt you anymore, alright? We're here." She continued to fan her face as Donna pulled her hair away from her face. Hermione suddenly gasped.

"What?" Donna said in shock.

Hermione just covered her mouth and shook her head. Tears had sprung to her eyes. Donna could hear a muffled 'oh Merlin' from behind her hand. Donna laid down Rose in the little amount of light that there was and looked at Rose properly for the first time.

Her clothes were torn and singed. All of her exposed skin was covered in lacerations and bruises. Donna pulled up her shirt to expose her stomach, and saw telltale signs of broken ribs. There were circular burn marks up her torso, and Donna knew they were also down her back and up her arms. With a shaky breath, she pulled her shirt back down. She had a seriously deep cut down her cheek, and another above her left eyebrow. Her left leg was twisted around in a way that was _not _natural, and Donna gulped and tore her eyes away from the broken limb. Donna couldn't imagine what they were doing to her. Rose's coat and robe were gone. She had to have been freezing down here, left only in her long jumper and her torn up jeans. Donna peeled off her robe and draped it over Rose partially as a blanket, and partially because she couldn't stand seeing her injuries anymore.

Hermione was crying silently, holding Rose's hand that had fewer cuts and bruises on it. Donna swiped at her eyes, and tried to think. Why did they want them? Why did they torture Rose? Just then, Hermione spoke.

"Rose? Can you hear me?" Rose's eyes fluttered, and she looked up at Hermione. She smiled faintly when she saw her, and tried to lift her head. "Where's Donna?" she asked weakly, her voice nothing more than a slight croak.

"I'm right here, love" Donna swept at Rose's hair, pushing it out of her eyes. Rose set her head back down, wincing as it hit the cold floor.

"I hurt" she whimpered, and a single tear slipped down her cheek.

"Why did they hurt you, Rose?" Donna asked. "Did they say?"

Rose nodded. Another tear leaked from her eyes as she told Donna, "They said they wanted my baby."


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it's been a little while. Real life has caught up with me and is being a little bitch, so cut me a little slack for problems -_-

As usual, please review and I hope you like it.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight <span>

The Doctor threw open the TARDIS door, and ran out. He didn't get very far, though, until he smacked into something tall and hard.

"Ooph!" The Doctor fell down into the snow. Rubbing his head, he looked up to see Collin, also laying in a mound of snow, massaging his elbow. "What'd you do that for, eh?" The Doctor scolded. Collin looked down at the snow.

Just then, Harry and Ron had rushed out of the TARDIS. Ron tripped over the Doctor's hand and landed face first in the snow.

"C'mon you guys, stop fooling around." Harry shouted at the two.

Ron flipped around in the snow and glared at Harry. "Oh yes, this is what I do for fun. Land face first in the snow."

"Well I wouldn't put it past you" Harry teased, reaching a hand out to Ron. "C'mon, Doctor! We can't waste any more time."

The Doctor stood. "Sorry Collin, gotta run." The three men ran off in the direction of town.

Collin glared at their retreating figures. Once they turned a corner, he stood and brushed himself off. He looked around him, to make sure he was alone. Satisfied, he looked towards the big, blue police box. Walking forward, he placed a hand on the door and pushed. To his delight, it swung open easily.

He laughed to himself. "Silly Time Lord," He muttered "Didn't your mother ever teach you to close the door behind you?"

Laughing in a way that can only be described as maniacal, he strode into the TARDIS. The door closed behind him with an audible *click*

~~oOo~~

The Doctor ran a hand through his already thoroughly tousled hair. This was the fifth place they had looked. They had already gone through the cellar of Honeydukes, around the Hogs Head, in the cave where Sirius hid (which still had the stink of dead rat about it), across to another cave, and now they were standing at the gate surrounding the Shrieking Shack. He was frantic now. His hearts were racing. If he couldn't find Rose….if she had died—_NO _a voice in the back of his head all but yelled at him. _She IS alive, she IS fine, and we WILL find her._ He nodded to himself, picking up the positive thoughts in his head and running with them. His hand went through his hair again.

"Right, this is the fifth place we have looked. What's next?" He put his hands in his pockets and looked towards the boys.

"Doctor," Harry said, looking at him quizzically "We haven't even gone _into_ the shack yet…don't you want to go in?"

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "We-ell, I thought there were…you know…weird things in there…and that no one wanted to go in…" He felt just a tad bit silly.

Ron and Harry just laughed at him. "We went in there when we were 13. How old are you? 35? Grow up!" Ron chucked a snowball at him.

The Doctor wiped the powder off his suit jacket with all the dignity he could muster. "That's very flattering, guys. But I'm not 35."

"Well how old are you then?" Ron demanded.

"Oh rassilon, here you are rude _and _ginger! Didn't your mother teach you manners?" Ron's cheeks turned as red as his hair. "I'm 906. Alright, no more dilly-dallying, allons-y!"

Harry and Ron just stared at him, gob smacked. The Doctor made an about face and walked briskly towards the Shrieking Shack.

Ron waited until he thought the Doctor was out of earshot and looked at Harry. "906?"

"And still young!" the Doctor called back to them. "Superior Time Lord hearing! Come on, lets go!"

Harry just shook his head as they both followed the retreating figure.

~~oOo~~

The Doctor pushed open the front door of the shack with a audible *_creak_*. He poked his head in and took in his surroundings. There was a single dusty chair in the middle of the room, and an old creepy staircase at the far end going both up and down. He carefully took a single step into the room, being very careful to be quiet…

"Hey, Doctor, you wanna hurry up a little?" Ron called loudly from behind him. The Doctor rolled his eyes in a way that would make his ninth self proud. "SHH!" he spun to glare at Ron. "_Be quiet!_"He whispered at him. Ron raised his hands in apology. Harry just stood behind Ron snickering quietly to himself.

That being done, the Doctor turned towards the staircase. "_alright,_" he whispered "_our best bet would be to go downstairs, for obvious reasons."_

"What reasons?" Ron asked.

"_SHHH!"_ Harry and the Doctor both turned on Ron with their fingers pressed to their lips.

"_sorry!"_ Ron whispered. "_what reasons?"_

"_we-ell"_ The Doctor pondered. "_Donna said it was cold."_

"what, that's it?" Ron questioned, a little irritated.

"_SHHHH!" _

"_yeah, yeah, I know!" _He whispered "_but is that really the only reason why?"_

"_Don't be daft" _The Doctor scolded, taking his first step down the stairs. He instantly pulled his foot back when the stair made a loud *_CREAK_*. Gently, he started putting his weight back onto the step. Slowly they climbed down, and soon it was quite dark. Harry and Ron both whispered _lumos_ to their wands, lighting the way.

~~oOo~~

Hermione and Donna pulled Rose back gently to lean against the back wall.

"Sweetie, tell us what happened" Donna said as she brushed hair back from her face.

Rose closed her eyes and thought back a few hours…

_Rose groaned, a throbbing in her head too painful to ignore anymore. She just wanted to go back to sleep, but her headache was making sure she couldn't. She tried to raise a hand to sweep the hair out of her eyes, and realized that she couldn't move. Suddenly scared, her eyes snapped open. She was in a dark, dank room, tied onto a cold metal table with leather straps. Pulling against her restraints only made her wrists hurt, so she gave up on that. _

"_Who's there?" She called out, trying to sound braver than she felt."What do you want?" _

_A tall, clean cut man stepped out of the shadows. "Rose Tyler. Done with our nap, are we?" He said, mockingly. _

"_What do you want?" She repeated. She wasn't going to let this man know how scared she was. _

"_I think you know exactly what I want." He walked around the table, and she strained to keep him in her sights. "So why don't you just cooperate with me, hmm?" From behind her, he stroked her cheek with the back of her hand. Reflexively, she jerked away. "Now now," The man chuckled. "No need to be afraid." He stroked her face once more before walking back around where she could see him. _

"_Stop with the riddles, just tell me what you want" Rose was becoming frustrated. 'If you're going to kidnap someone, at least know what you want' she thought to herself. He turned to face her, a look of pleasant surprise on his face. _

"_You really don't know?" He laughed. "Oh this is brilliant. Your precious Time Lord couldn't even tell you! This is just too rich" He theatrically wiped a tear from his eyes. Rose scowled at him._

"_So since you know, why don't you tell me?" _

"_Ahh, not so fast." He shook a finger at her. "Let's get to know each other. My name is Jeremy."_

_Rose gave him a look."….Jeremy." _

"_Yes."_

"_What, that's it?"_

"_Is there a problem?" _

"_Well," Rose smirked. "I mean, here you are, evil guy, evil lair, evil suit, and your name is Jeremy."_

_He walked towards the door. "I've had enough. I'll tell you why you're here." He turned around. "You're pregnant with the Time Lord's child. It's as simple as that. We want your child."_

_She had always thought it was so cliché when she read in books 'her mouth dropped open', but that was exactly what she did. _

"_What the hell are you talking about."_

_Jeremy just laughed. "Also, the difference in your biology in addition to the helpfulness of your Doctor's TARDIS is causing you to grow a second heart. Because of this, we would like to know where said TARDIS is parked. If you tell us, no harm need come to you or your baby."_

_Rose shook her head. "You're lying. You just want me to tell you where the TARDIS is, and I never would."_

_Jeremy just smiled at her. "I was afraid it would come to this." He clicked his fingers. Two tall, hooded figures floated into the room, and Rose felt as though all the happiness and hope in the world were gone. "These are my new and improved Dementors." Jeremy drawled "They have been altered slightly by me and my superior, but you really don't want to know those boring details, do you?" He walked back towards her until he wasn't six inches away from her face. _

"_Now," He whispered, his breath ghosting over her face. "Tell me where the TARDIS is."_

"_Never." Rose hissed. She spat in his face. _

_Jeremy put his hand to his face and wiped it. Anger burned in his eyes as he backhanded her across her face. "I thought you would be difficult" He scowled. He put his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. "That's why my superior is already out scouting for this blue police box."_

"_And who would this superior be?" Rose's face stung, but she wasn't going to show any weakness to this man. _

"_Ahh, why would I give away the best part?" Still holding onto her face with one hand, he clicked his fingers with the other. This time, two burly men walked through the door. "I'm going to leave you in the care of my friends now," He grinned wickedly "Tell them what they want to know, and nothing will harm you." He pulled her face towards him and kissed her full on the mouth. "mmm, not bad for a stupid ape."_

_He stood up and walked towards the exit. "Don't harm the child, we need it". The door slammed behind him. _

_Rose spat again, getting the taste of him off of her. She looked to the two men who had entered the room. _

_One smiled evilly at her while the other went to a cabinet behind her. "Now, Miss." He said. "We have a few questions to ask you… behave and we won't harm one hair on your pretty head." _

_Rose glared at the man. "I won't tell you anything."_

_He shrugged. "Well, then what happens next is by your own doing."_

_Rose closed her eyes as the man came toward her._

Rose shook her head. "I don't want to talk about any more, okay?" she said in a weak voice.

Donna was close to tears. She just kept stroking Rose's hair in a soothing motion. "It's alright, love. The Doctor's on his way. He'll find us."

Rose looked up at her. "And what will he say when he finds out? He's so anti-domestic, what will he do about the baby?"

Hermione cut in. "It's his child, Rose. He's a good man. And he loves you. What do you think he'll do?"

Tears streamed down Rose's cheeks. "I don't know." She put her head on Hermione's shoulder and wept.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, sorry it's been so long, and this is a pretty short chapter too. This one really stumped me. I'm still not happy with it, but I wanted to update this asap. Real Life is _seriously _getting in the way, but my Senior Project will be done Wednesday, so after that I can focus more on writing :)

as always, comment's are appreciated, and can be the perfect muse!

(Just because I haven't mentioned it before, I don't own Doctor Who, I just like to take the characters out to play sometimes.)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

The Doctor walked to the end of the short hallway, the light from Harry and Ron's wands casting an eerie glow upon the wall. Slowly, he opened the door. Feeling that he was _finally_ going to find _something,_ he turned around and motioned the boys to come towards him with the light. As silently as they could, they crept over to where the Doctor stood. Putting a finger to his lips, he turned back to the door. Gently, he pushed it open. The door slowly slid open.

"Aww, c'mon!" Ron shouted, exasperated. Once again, they had walked into an empty room. Ignoring the Doctor and Harry trying to shush him, he continued."This is the 12th door we've checked. Obviously they aren't here. C'mon, let's go check somewhere else."

The Doctor hung his head. "I thought this really would be it though. It's so perfect, the creepy old house with a creepy old basement." He ran a hand through his hair and turned to look into the room once more. Suddenly seeing something, a grin lit up his face. "Ahh, what do we have here?"

He turned to the boys, who were startled at his sudden mood change. "Alright, what's different about this room?" Harry and Ron just looked at each other and shrugged. "Oh C'mon, you're smart boys! What's different!"

Harry looked over the Doctor's shoulder and into the room. "Well it has some more furniture than the others…"

"Specifically…?" the Doctor was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Well it has a bookshelf-" Ron pointed out.

"Exactly! A bookshelf!" He ran into the room. "So stereotypical!" He stopped in front of the shelf and took out his sonic screwdriver. To Harry and Ron, it looked like he was just shining a light over the shelf wildly, when suddenly a book popped out of the shelf and the bookcase swung open to reveal a hallway.

"Hah!" the Doctor yelled, smiling manically. "So very typical. _Honestly!" _He couldn't help the grin that had spread across his face. "Oh yes. They must be here. C'mon boys, Allons-y!" He sprinted headfirst into the dark hallway. Harry and Ron looked at each other, shrugged, and picked up a light jog, following the Doctor.

~o0o~

Having relived the memories of her past few hours, Rose finally fell into a light slumber, using Donnas lap as a pillow. Donna was aware of every inch of Rose, and wouldn't shift her body one inch, in fear of hurting her in her fragile state. Hermione sat across from Donna, and they were having a quiet, light conversation about their lives, Donna travelling with the Doctor and Hermione and what she's done after she left Hogwarts.

"What do you think is really going on here?" Hermione suddenly asked. Donna knew the sudden topic change was inevitable, but she still didn't have an answer for the young woman.

"I don't know" she answered. "I really have no bleeding clue. What I do want to know is, have we been captured by aliens or wizards?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that there _are_ aliens."

Donna laughed at that. "How are aliens so inconceivable to you? You wave around a stick and magic happens. I thought you would be open to anything."

Hermione sighed. "I know that. You have to remember, I grew up as a muggle, and my parents were very reasonable people." She rubbed her temples. "My parent's hadn't entertained the possibilities of aliens or other worlds. The only reason they accepted the fact that there was magic in the world was because a professor came to deliver my Hogwarts letter, and had a rational conversation with them." She looked back up. "But do you really think there are aliens behind this?"

Donna looked back at her. "That's the question, really." She looked down at Rose. Despite the fact that they had only been separated for a few hours, Rose looked so different. Donna tried to gently comb the mats out of her hair with her fingers.

"All we can do is wait for the Doctor" she whispered.

"And what about Rose being pregnant?" Hermione whispered. "How is he going to take it?"

Donna snorted. "That man? He's like a puppy. As soon as he figures it out, he's going to be jumping around, ecstatic."

Hermione shook her head. "But Roses' reaction to it… It almost seemed like she thought he was going to leave her."

"He wouldn't." Donna' voice went low with authority. "He wouldn't dare. Or else he has _me_ to deal with."

"You and Rose are close, aren't you?" Hermione looked up at Donna and smiled. "Are you childhood friends?"

"Nah, we only met a few months ago"

Hermione's jaw dropped. "But you are so close…you have to had been friends long for your relationship to develop to this point."

Donna just smiled. "Well, the Doctor talked a lot about her when she was lost, and I was travellin' just me and him. I sort of started getting to know her then. She is all he would think about. Oh sure, we had fun together, but I know he was always thinking about her in that big Time Lord brain of his"

Hermione smiled sadly at her. "Oh I see. His heart…_hearts…_ were already claimed. Sorry, love."

Donna laughed. "Oh God no. Me? Fancy the Doctor? That skinny alien bean pole!"

Shaking with laughter, Rose started to stir underneath Donna. Yawning, she tried to sit up and stretch, but her broken ribs protested. She hissed in a breath in pain.

"Hush love," Donna tried to soothe her. "You're okay."

Hermione looked at Rose. "You have a nice nap, Rose?"

Rose groaned. "It was lovely until I woke up. Now I can feel everything again."

Hermione frowned at that, and moved to comfort Rose. She wasn't quite sure what part of her wasn't injured, so she ended up just patting her hand.

Suddenly, the door creaked open again. "Hush! Get back!" Donna held her hand out to Hermione and pulled her back into the shadows.

A stream of light flooded the room, and they could see the silhouettes of men. Donna held her breath as they started to walk into the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry, I had to change up chapter 10 a little. It's mostly the same, so no worries. Thanks to everyone who added this to their favorites, and reviews are always more than welcome. If you have any ideas for where the story should go, or if you wanna be a beta for this story or something just send me a PM. thanks, and enjoy :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

"Oi! You lot! You in here?" The Doctor called into the first room he came to. Not getting a response, he charged to the next door and sonic'ed it open. "Anyone home?" he pushed the door open all the way so light would shine in. Seeing nothing, he walked to the next door.

"Doctor, don't you think we should do this more carefully?" Harry asked, catching up.

"Hello? No time to be careful, Harry" He said as he opened the next door. "We've got to find the girls.

Sonic-ing open another door, he opened it and stepped inside. "Ah. Hello. Lovely day, isn't it? Well I best be off. Ta!" The Doctor closed the door and sonic'ed it again. He turned to face Harry and Ron. "I think it would be in our best interest if we ran now." He turned on his heel and ran to the closest door.

"What was in there?" Ron asked, running up behind him.

"We-ell," The Doctor started "It looked like a bunch of security guards having coffee."

Just as he said that, banging and shouting could be heard from the door they had just left. "And how long is that going to hold them?" Harry asked, apprehensive.

"Uhm…" The Doctor looked back. "Maybe about another 30, 45 seconds."

He whipped his sonic around and opened the door they were in front of. Letting the light flood the room, it seemed to be empty. Without saying a word, he motioned for Harry and Ron to follow him into the room. Once they were all in, the Doctor closed the door and sonic'ed the lock. "There. That should hold them up for at least a few minutes"

"I only know one thing that makes that noise…." A voice in the back of the room said disbelievingly.

The Doctor whipped around, instantly recognizing that voice. "Rose?" he called out, hopeful.

"Doctor!" She cried.

The room was dark, only light in the front. His eyes searched frantically for Rose, the fact that she hadn't run right into his arms worried him.

"Where are you? Come into the light!" He called, walking forward towards her voice.

"Before you do that," Hermione spoke up "There are some things you need to know first." She walked out into the light towards the three men.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry called, and ran towards her, sweeping her up in a group hug. They laughed at being reunited.

"Donna, help me up." Rose asked.

"Donna's here too?" The Doctor sounded relieved.

"Please, Donna?"

"Are you sure?" Donna sounded worried. This made the Doctor afraid.

"Rose, why do you need help up? What's wrong?" He took a frenzied step towards the dark corner where her voice was coming from. Hermione held up her hand. "Stop blocking me, Hermione" The Doctor practically snarled. "I need to see Rose."

"Donna." It wasn't a request anymore. It was a demand.

Hearing shuffling, a groan, and the sound of people standing up, the Doctor shifted his weight between his feet in worry and anticipation. The next thing he saw would be burned into his mind forever.

Donna was supporting Rose as she limped out of the shadows. The Doctor literally could not breathe once he saw her. Her leg was obviously broken, as were some of her ribs and her left wrist. He saw burn marks all up and down her arms and legs, and she had multiple lacerations on her face and body, along with a very obvious handprint across her face. She smiled weakly at him.

"Rose…what happened to you?" without his permission, his feet started walking towards her. Hermione stepped in front of him again, and it took all of his willpower not to push her to the ground and run to Rose so he could hold her and help her.

"They tortured her." Harry stared at her, mouth agape. "I can't believe it."

"_Why?_" Ron was flabbergasted.

The Doctor could only think of two reasons why someone would torture Rose. Either to make him show up, or if…by some miracle… somehow…

Rose just continued looking at the Doctor. "They want the baby, Doctor." A tear escaped her eye.

"What baby?" The Doctor couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Rose sniffed and shook her head, while Donna tried to soothe her.

"Rose, _what baby?" _The Doctor couldn't—_shouldn't—_let himself hope that…

"Our baby, Doctor" Rose whispered.

The Doctor couldn't move. He couldn't do anything. "Our baby?" He asked

"Yeah," Rose sniffed again. "Our baby"

Suddenly, the Doctor couldn't keep the grin off of his face. "Our baby!" He cried. No longer caring about Hermione standing in his way, he pushed around her and sprinted up to Rose. Keeping himself in check, he stopped right in front of her. Not wanting to hurt her, he grabbed her hand. "Our baby" he said, almost possessively.

Rose nodded, now crying tears of joy. "Ours" She smiled at him.

Gently and carefully, he kissed her. Her lips were dry, and he could taste her blood, but that didn't matter at that moment. Right then it was just the two—the _three_ of them. That's all that mattered.

Finally they broke away, and the Doctor took out his screwdriver. "Right," he said, all business now "let's check you out. Donna, can you help her to sit back down? I don't want her to hurt"

While Donna was helping her lean back against the wall again, Harry and Ron heard a pounding at the door. "Uhm…Doctor?" Harry started.

"I think they found us." Ron finished.

"Damn" he looked towards the door and pointed the sonic at it again. After a few seconds, he turned back to Rose. "That should hold them for a little while. Now, let's see how you're doing."

As he swept the sonic over her body, he could hear Ron blubbering "A little while? What do you mean a little while?"

The Doctor answered him without looking away from Rose. "I mean that it won't hold them out forever. They're going to get in sooner or later."

"Oh yeah, and what do we do then, space man?" Donna lashed out towards the Doctor.

"Look, I don't know okay?" He looked up at the four others in the room. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a little preoccupied at the moment. Why don't you see if there's another exit, or something in here you can use to block the door?" Turning back to Rose, he ran the sonic over her once more. "Shit." He mumbled under his breath. "Three cracked ribs, one fractured, a bruised lung, third and second degree burns up your arms and legs, left wrist is broken, with a fractured pinky finger, and I am not liking the sight of that massive bruise over your abdomen, especially now that..." He ran a hand through his hair and exhaled sharply. "It's okay, I can fix the minor fractures with the sonic, and repair the skin from the burns."

Running his hand carefully over her rib cage, he found the fractured rib and turned on the sonic. After about 30 seconds of silence and whirring, he moved on to her pinky. "I think I can mend your other ribs too, let me try." Moving back to her rib cage, he ran the sonic up and down her broken ribs. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Donna were using this time to look around the room, using _lumos_ to help them to see if anything could be used to outlast the guards. After a few minutes of sonic and searching the room to no avail, the Doctor sat up. "There. Better?" he asked her.

Rose took in a deep breath and winced. "A little," she admit to him. "But it still hurts".

The Doctor sighed. "I know, I could only barely reattach the bones. We'll have to wait until were back in the TARDIS to fix them completely." He stroked her cheek. "But at least that helped a little, the fractures are almost completely mended." She smiled back at him.

"Right. Now to treat the burns. Rose, can you get your shirt and robe off?" he asked.

"Is now the time, Doctor?" Ron teased him. The Doctor turned to stare at him. Ron could see nothing in the Doctor's eyes but the fear he had for Rose and the anger he was harboring to whomever had done this to her. He didn't need to say anything. Ron hung his head, mumbling "Sorry" before continuing to help the others.

Rose exhaled sharply, bringing the Doctor back into focus. He instantly turned back to her, the only emotions readable in his eyes being love and worry. "I think so." She slid the robe off. "This is not my robe though, they took mine and my jacket. Donna's letting me wear hers" She smiled at Donna before she pulled her right arm through the shirt sleeve, then the left, wincing as her wrist caught in the sleeve. The Doctor pulled it off over her head, leaving her only in her bra (she thanked God that she had worn a modest set of underwear today, and nothing satin or lace) and examined her burned body. The circular burn marks had to have been from a cattle iron, and his blood boiled just at the thought of it. He carefully and delicately sonic'ed each burn until they were only a little more than pink puckers on her skin. "Again, I can fix the rest of it on the TARDIS. You won't have any scaring." He looked to her torn and singed shirt, and had an idea. Swiftly, he took off his jacket and his oxford. "I knew it would come in handy to have so many layers!" He tried joking with her, but his own voice sounded strained. He pulled off the T-shirt he wore underneath his oxford and slipped it on over Rose's head. He carefully pulled her left arm through the sleeve, and then her right. He then threw Donna back her robe. "It's cold, Donna. Put this on."

Donna grabbed the coat, but balked at the Doctor. "Well what's she gonna wear then?" She asked him.

In response, the Doctor picked up his coat and put it on Rose.

"What about you then?" Donna quipped. "You'll do us no good if you're frozen."

"Superior Time Lord Biology" Both Rose and the Doctor said at the same time. He looked up at her and grinned. "Speaking of Superior Time Lord Biology…" He sonic'ed around her chest. "Yeap. I knew I didn't pick it up wrong. You, my dear, are growing a second heart!" He said excitedly.

"And that's part of the reason why you're all here." A cynical voice came from behind him. The Doctor froze.

"How'd you get in here then?" Donna yelled. "That door's sealed!"

"Oh you silly woman," The man walked towards Donna and grabbed her wrist. "I apparated." He smiled sickeningly at her before shoving her to the ground. Harry raced towards Donna and made sure she was okay.

The Doctor stood and turned to face this man at that. "What the hell do you want?" he asked; murder in his eyes.

"Jeremy" Rose whispered.

"Rose, now is not the time to think of baby names" the Doctor chastised her, not taking his eyes away from the man.

"No," Rose shook her head. "_He_ is Jeremy"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Your name…is Jeremy?"

Jeremy glared at him. "Yes. What is wrong with Jeremy?"

"Oh nothing…" the Doctor snickered. "You know, since Jeremy is such an _evil_ name."

The sickly grin practically melted off of Jeremy's face. "I'll show you just how evil of a name it can be." He walked towards the Doctor. "You know, we really don't need all of you. Just you mate right there." He pointed to Rose.

The Doctor stepped back towards Rose. "Go to hell."

Jeremy shook his head. "Tsk Tsk, bad Time Lord." The Doctor's eyes widened in shock. "Oh yes, I know what you are. My Superior has already told me everything I needed to know about you."

The Doctor glared at him. "Who exactly is this 'Superior' of yours? Why haven't we met him?"

"All in good time, Time Lord." Jeremy smirked at him. "For now, we just want Rose to come with us."

"No way."

"I thought it would come to this," Jeremy sighed dramatically "and as usual, I already have a plan. You see, for those of you who are my wizard friends," he nodded towards Harry, Ron and Hermione "these look like average Dementors to you. Au contraire, these are my new and improved Dementors. Bred together with Amajnie, an alien life form that has psychic abilities, and can project a concentrated aura wherever and at whomever it pleases. These new Dementors are not only able to take all the happiness away from you, but also your essence, simply by being in the room with you. You'll have no fight left, no spark. They take away what makes you, _you."_

("So, I guess we were wrong," Hermione whispered to Donna. "It wasn't wizards _or_ aliens, it is wizards _and_ aliens" )

"So, please," Jeremy continued, addressing his Dementors. "Restrain the unnecessary ones." As they moved towards the group, Jeremy could see that, somehow, the Doctor and Rose were not being affected by the Dementor's aura. The Doctor stood protectively over Rose, and he could see that he had no intentions of leaving her. _Time for plan B_ he thought. "On second thought, bring the Time Lord too. I want him to see what we are planning for his child." Jeremy smiled at them all as the Dementor cross breeds cornered Harry, Ron, Hermione and Donna. The Doctor looked over at them and saw that they weren't even putting up a fight, just cringing into the back corner.

"Stop!" He said to Jeremy. "Just leave everyone alone! If you want a second heart, take mine, just leave Rose alone."

Jeremy chuckled. "But it was never the second heart we were after. The bonus, my friend, is learning how to _grow _our own second hearts. Really, when we began we just wanted your child. Come, let's go. I think it's time for you to meet my Superior". He turned and walked out the door. Surrounded by the Dementor half-breeds, the Doctor could do nothing but help Rose up, not knowing that the Dementor's aura was not effecting her either, and they followed behind Jeremy towards the door.


	11. Chapter 11

I AM SO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG. I can't believe it's been a MONTH since I've uploaded. I'm getting down to my final days in High School, and life has just been a bit stressful lately! I PROMISE that the next update will be soon, because I'm already working on it. Again I'm REALLY SORRY, I had no intention for it to take this long. It would be really helpful if you could leave some reviews, they always help :) Tell me what you think, what you think is going to happen, whatever! Thank you for sticking through with me! I love you all! xx

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eleven <span>

The Doctor had one arm firmly wrapped around Rose's waist as they walked down the hallways following Jeremy. He winced every time he felt her limp, knowing that her broken leg was causing her excruciating pain. "Screw this" He mumbled under his breath, and picked Rose up, cradling her in his arms. She didn't protest; she just curled into him as best as she could. The Doctor didn't falter as he lifted Rose; he just followed his captor down through the labyrinth of halls.

He smirked. If Jeremy was trying to confuse him, it wouldn't work. A human mind, maybe. But his superior Time Lord Mind? Ha. He could find his way back blindfolded.

_Which,_ he thought to himself, _is handy, because it might come down to that._

Turning one last corner, they were led into another room. It was a massive space, Dementors and guards lined up along the perimeter of the room.

Right in the middle, there was a metal chair that with leather restraints, something that Rose immediately recognized from while she was being tortured. Suddenly, a strong pair of hands grabbed the Doctor from behind, and pulled Rose out of his arms. Rose screamed, and the Doctor struggled to get out of the grip of the goon behind him.

"ROSE!" He yelled, before another henchman came up and punched him in the stomach. The Doctor doubled over in pain, his hands still pinned behind his back.

"Don't hurt him!" Rose screamed, as the man wrestled her into the chair. Jeremy walked over to her and tightened the restraints around her arms and feet. He leaned down and pressed a button on the side of the chair, and it reclined back. A large, menacing looking machine was hovering above Rose, and she flinched away from it.

"Now, now, no need to hurt anyone," Jeremy whispered into Rose's ear, making her cringe. "I just want him to behave, Rose. Now tell him. Tell him to behave, Rose."

Rose could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, but refused to let them fall. She wouldn't be a pawn in Jeremy's sick game. She wouldn't fall to his level. She determinately stared straight ahead of her.

"No? Alright." He waved his hand, and the man holding his arms behind the Doctor kicked his knees out from under him, and he landed painfully to the ground. The man behind him grabbed his hair and pulled back, while another goon punched him in the face. The Doctor cried out in pain.

"Stop, stop! Okay Doctor, just do as he says." The tears were becoming harder and harder to control.

"I believe I told you to tell him to behave" Jeremy drawled, an easy smile on his face as he played his game. He waved his hands towards the goons again. For the second time, they lifted his head and punched him in the face.

The tears were flowing down Rose's face now. It wasn't worth it. She cried out to him. "Behave, behave Doctor, behave!" She repeated the word over and over as her body rocked with sobs.

"Good girl" Jeremy said, his voice sickly sweet, and he patted her on the head. He waved his hand once more at the guards and they relinquished their hold on the Doctor. Head throbbing, the Doctor just fell to the floor in front of him.

"Shame, I thought he could put up with more" Jeremy pouted and walked over to the Doctor and squatted down in front of him. "You're going to want to see this, Doctor!"

He gaily skipped back to Rose, and started fiddling with the machine above her. "This is called a Volacutus." He walked around the table. "Basically, it will speed up your pregnancy from 9 months to about…oh…nine minutes maybe?" He chucked darkly to himself. "Although, you will be in agonizing pain every second, but hey, that's the price you have to pay for speedy service!"

The Doctor pulled himself up from the ground and stumbled over to Rose. The guards behind him moved to grab him again, but Jeremy raised his hand to stop them, staring amusedly at the Doctor.

He stumbled over to Rose and knelt down next to her. "Rose, it's going to be ok. I'm going to get you out of here" He brushed her hair back out of her eyes. She looked up at him, tears pouring down her face. She didn't need to say anything, the question was plain in her eyes. _How?_

His eyes glistened with the tears he would not allow to fall. "I'll work out something." He leaned down, and kissed her forehead. Straightening up, he looked directly at Jeremy.

"I don't know what game you think you've been playing at, but I think it's time you ended it." His eyes were no longer wet with tears, but filled with the anger of the Oncoming Storm.

Seeing the raw power and anger in the eyes of the Doctor, Jeremy took a step back from him. Quickly regaining his composure, he gestured around him to the guards at the perimeter of the room and the few that were standing close to the Doctor, just in case Jeremy gave a signal of some sort.

"I believe you are in no position to make demands." Jeremy grinned. "I would suggest that you back down, before someone else gets hurt. For example, what if I were to take your friends," He clicked his fingers and Donna, Harry, Ron and Hermione were forced into the room, all with their wrists tied and their mouths gagged "and what if I were to do this?" Walking towards Donna, he reaches into his pocket.

"Don't you dare touch her" The Doctor growled.

Jeremy turned back to the Doctor, pulling his hand out of his pocket. "What exactly are you going to do if I were to touch her? One step in my direction and I can have the guards converge on you and easily deal with you." He looked back towards Donna and stroked her cheek. "No matter, I have more important things to deal with than your pets. On their knees!" He cried, and suddenly the guards shoved Donna, Harry, Hermione, and Ron to the floor.

The Doctor shouted and ran towards them, but two guards grabbed his arms and held him down. Jeremy laughed. "Told you" He said to the Doctor. Holding out his hand, Jeremy looked to one of the goons. "Their wands, if you please." The man immediately pulled three wands from his pocket and presented them to Jeremy.

Jeremy frowned at him. "There are only three here" He pointed at Donna."What about hers?"

"She is a muggle, sir." The guard replied.

Jeremy scoffed. "I don't think so, but if you say she has no wand, I should just check for myself. Stand her up"

Donna was roughly dragged to her feet. Jeremy walked over and looked her up and down. "Plenty of places to hide a wand here…" He said suggestively as he ran his hands up and down her body. Donna was shaking, either with rage or fear the Doctor was not sure. Struggling with the guards holding him, he shouted at Jeremy.

"Stop it! Leave her alone! She's not a wizard, she came here with me."

Jeremy abruptly stopped with his hands hovering over her breasts, and turned to the Doctor. "Just because she came here with you does not mean she is not a magical being." Giving Donna one last look over, he smirked at her. "Oh well. It seems you are indeed wand-less. In that case…" He shoved her back to the floor. "Let's get on with this."

He walked back over to where Rose was strapped to the table. Once he was standing beside her, he pulled her shirt up over her stomach, to the bottom of her chest. He reached up and adjusted the machine above her.

"Now, let's see. The normal gestation time for a Human is nine months, yet for a Time Lord it is eleven. Let's set it to ten, and see how it goes, alright?" He looked across Rose to the Doctor and smiled. "Would you like to come be near her while she goes through this excruciating process?" He asked.

"Yes." The Doctor quickly replied without thinking.

"Too bad!" Jeremy sang, as he flipped the switch on the machine.

Immediately, Rose began to scream and writhe on the table.

"NO! ROSE!" The Doctor screamed. He pulled and fought with the guards holding him back, until he broke free. He sprinted over to Rose, but right as he was about to reach her he heard someone yell "_Crucio!" _and he crumpled to the ground in excruciating pain. Jeremy looked up and smiled. "Nice of you to join us, Sir." Finally, the curse was lifted from the Doctor and he lay motionless on the ground, breathing heavily. Turning his head, he first saw his friends, on their knees, bound and gagged. Looking at Donna, he noticed she was watching Rose with tears falling down her face. Hermione was looking at the ground, eyes squeezed shut, and Harry and Ron were glaring at the mysterious cloaked figure that had used the Cruciatus curse on the Doctor.

Quickly, guards surrounded the Doctor while he was on the ground and bound his hands behind his back. He could do nothing but watch, still weak from the curse that was cast upon him.

Rose continued to shriek in agony, and the Doctor watched her, helpless. Time had never moved so slowly for him.

One minute, then two passed. He could only see a faint bump slowly beginning to appear on her abdomen.

The Doctor couldn't take his eyes off of Rose, though his face was on the floor. As he tried to sit up, a guard stomped on his back and he fell back down with a grunt. He could hear the gagged shrieks from Donna and Hermione, and when he looked up Rose was staring right at him.

Four minutes. Her bump was definitely there now. He could see it rise slowly.

The Doctor just laid there, his breathing hitched, as he watched Rose cry out again and again, tears falling down both of their cheeks.

Five minutes turned to six, and suddenly seven minutes had passed. Rose's skin was stretching more than it should have been. Without having months to slowly stretch and moisturize the skin, it started to rip a little. "No!" The Doctor cried, and moved towards her again. A guard kicked him in the ribs, and he rolled back.

Jeremy laughed. "Don't worry, they'll heal soon enough. I think" He added on as an afterthought. Laughing, he turned his attention to the machine.

The Doctor saw something that should not be happening… little bumps were rising and falling as if…as if something were trying to pound its way out…

"YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" The Doctor screamed. "STOP!"

"Oh, is it a bouncing baby boy?" Jeremy clapped his hands together in excitement. "I should have gotten some blue balloons!"

"Stop it, stop the machine NOW!" The Doctor screeched.

"Hmmm… no" Jeremy turned his attention back to Rose, and just watched as her own child beat her from the inside.

The Doctor cried.

Nine minutes had passed, and Rose's abdomen was stretched, bloodied and nearly full grown. Jeremy chuckled.

"Looks like this Time Tot is going to need a little extra cooking time"

He turned his attention to the Volacutus and readjusted a few dials. Rose's cries became louder as she fought through the final minute.

Once the machine hit ten minutes, Rose slumped to the table, motionless.

"ROSE!" The Doctor cried out. "Rose can you hear me? ROSE!" He crawled towards her, and this time the guards let him pass. "Rose…rose…" He brushed hair and sweat away from her face. Leaning down, he rested his ear on her chest.

"Something's wrong…" He said to himself. Her heartbeat was much too fast.

Almost as if…

Almost as if she had two hearts.

The Doctor smiled faintly. The Volacutus had speed up their child's birth, and her growth into a Time Lord. He looked down at his girl. She would recover, thanks to her new biology. Thank Rassilon.

Something wet touched the Doctor's hand, and he looked down to the table. A massive puddle was gathering beneath Rose. _No…_ he thought to himself.

"She's gone into labor! AND SHE'S UNCONCIOUS!" He was, as his friend had once said, _SO _not amused. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrestled him away from Rose and started to pull him out the door.

"Don't worry, Doctor!" Jeremy called to him. "We'll take goooood care of Rose, won't we?" He looked to two guards dressed in scrubs with a tray of medical equipment between them. "You just go back to the…waiting room…with your friends. Bye Bye now!" Jeremy laughed maniacally as the Doctor was dragged, kicking and screaming, out of the room, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Donna right behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

**I AM SO SORRY. **I had no intention for this to be so late! I just got stuck in a REALLY BIG rut of writers block and other nasty things. Please forgive me! I hope this chapter is good, and I'm SERIOUSLY PLANNING on posting another chapter tonight. Seriously. Just keep bugging me about it. message me or find me on tumblr but MAKE ME WRITE THIS CHAPTER TONIGHT cuz I have some REALLY GOOD IDEAS and if i get lazy and stop writing tonight I will forget them all and terrible things will happen! NOOOOOOOO.**  
><strong>

Anyway someone asked about this, and I'm sure others are wondering. The time for this is BEFORE the epilogue of the last Harry Potter book, but yes Harry and Ginny are together. Ginny just isn't with them right now. Ron and Hermione are together too, they're just REALLY GOOD about PDA (cuz they are polite)

The first word of the story is probably what you all are thinking. Again, reviews help A LOT, so more reviews = faster updates! (Mainly they're an ego boost)

enjoy! xxx

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12 <span>

_Finally_, Jeremy thought as the metal doors were slammed shut and the angry screams of the Doctor were no longer heard, _that man never shuts up._

He looked around at the chaos ensuing around him. Rose lay unconscious on the metal table, her water dripping down the legs and pooling on the tiled floor. The two men who wore surgical scrubs were rushing around the room, wheeling in a heart monitor and a tray laden with medical instruments.

One of the men approached him. "Sir," he addressed him with a slight bow of his head "We will have to perform a caesarean, since she is unconscious." He kept his eyes on the ground, not daring to look him in the eye. _Good. _Jeremy smirked. _They should fear me._

He stared at the man, analyzing him. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Barns. Arnold Barns."

Jeremy watched him a while longer. Barns shifted his weight uncomfortably under his scrutiny.

"Fine, do what you want." He waved his hand, dismissing him. "It doesn't have to be pretty, as long as I get what I want."

He walked to the back of the room, leaving the swarming chaos. _I feel like a cup of tea,_ He thought to himself. _A cup of tea, and then a visit to my favorite prisoners. _

Suddenly, a rapid beeping filled the room. He froze in his tracks. "Did you get the heart monitor attached?" He asked.

"Y-y-es sir… it's a-all hooked up…" the other man said.

"Then I'm hoping that her heart is just racing…"

He heard the man shuffle his feet. "Well, sir, it seems as though she has two hearts…"

Jeremy spun around. "What?" He moved towards the stuttering doctor. "What do you mean…two? When we began this process, her second heart had only just _begun_ to form…now you're saying it's suddenly _beating?" _

Still stalking towards him… the man had no choice but to back up towards the wall.

"Well, Sir, you see, w-we didn't anticipate th-that the vol-volacutus would not only a-ac-ccelerate the growth of the fe-fe-fetus, but also her secondary heart…."

Suddenly backed up against the wall, the stuttering man fell silent. Jeremy looked down at him with anger.

The doctor closed his eyes, expecting the worst.

"Your name. NOW!" He had no patience for this stupid, stuttering excuse of a doctor.

The man muttered something quietly.

"I'm sorry," Jeremy cupped his ear dramatically and leaned towards the man.

"J-Jeremy Zuniga" he quietly whispered to his toes.

Jeremy stood straight. "Ahh. So your name is Jeremy as well" He smirked at the man. "Is that why you're so afraid?" The man nodded. "Well there is nothing to be afraid of. My name isn't Jeremy, not really. Why, 'Jeremy' isn't the name of a world leader, I mean look at you. It's the name of a nobody." He smiled and patted the man on the shoulder. "That doesn't mean I'm not going to kill you for it."

So quickly that he had no time to mutter a single sound, Jeremy pulled a concealed knife from his sleeve and plunged it into the stuttering man's body. His lifeless eyes stared straight ahead as he slid slowly down the wall into a heap on the ground.

"Change of plans!" Jeremy turned on his heel and walked away from the dead man on the ground. "Barnes! No C-section! Since the mother is now a Time Lord, we cannot afford to cut into her and risk harming her internal organs. No, we need to wake her. NOW."

Nurses rushed into the room and went straight for Rose. Simultaneously, one had a wet cloth on her forehead, one had smelling salts under her nose, and one had her wrist grasped in her hand, murmuring words to her.

"No, no, no. I'm sorry dearies, but I really don't have time for this."

Pushing away the nurses, he walked up to Rose's face and studied it for a moment. The mark his hand had left still showed on her cheek. _Good, _he thought, _I'll give her another one to match._

*CRACK*

The sound of the slap reverberated throughout the room. Everyone stopped and watched as Rose gaped back to life and cried out in pain.

"Good, you're up. How was your nap?" He walked around to the other side of the table. "Oh, and try not to speak. It is _entirely _possible that I've just dislocated your jaw!"

He laughed and turned away. As he walked towards the door in the back of the room, he called back over his shoulder "Not to worry, dearie! Your new Time Lord regenerative powers should mend that in no time!"

He opened the door just in time to hear her gasp in surprise, and then he slammed it behind him.

_Ahh, now that that's done, _He turned towards the kitchens, _I'll have my tea._

~oOo~

"Ooph!"

The heavy metal door was slammed shut as the Doctor landed face first on the ground. Scampering back up to his feet, he pounded on the wall.

"YOU LET ME OUT! ROSE! ROSE! SHE NEEDS ME!"

Harry and Ron grabbed the Doctor by the shoulders and pulled him, kicking and screaming, to the back of the room. Hermione and Donna could do nothing but watch as the boys held him down.

"LET GO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"

Harry looked back to Donna and pleaded with her. "You know him best, come here and get him to calm down!"

"Yeah, like _that's_ gonna happen…" Despite her skepticism, Donna hurried over to the Doctor. Harry and Ron each held one of his shoulders as he writhed in between them.

"ROSE!" He cried. "ROSE! LET ME GO! RO—"

*SLAP*

Hermione winced at the sound.

The Doctor stopped shouting and stared at Donna in disbelief. "You slapped me!" His hand flew to his cheek. "You slapped me again!"

"Was that necessary?" Hermione asked.

"Well it worked!" Donna pointed out. "He isn't screamin' and flappin' around is he?" She plopped down in front of him. "We're going to get out of here." She grabbed the Doctor's hands. "We're going to get Rose and get out. Okay?" She continued to soothe him while Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to the opposite corner.

"Okay. We _need_ to get out of here. That Donna is _mental!" _Ron looked over his shoulder only to see Donna glaring at him. He quickly turned away.

"That's a brilliant idea, Ron" Harry seethed, his voice full of sarcasm. "How do you suggest we DO that? That Jeremy bloke took our wands!"

"It is possible to do magic without a wand." Hermione mentioned. "Remember when we were young, before we were accepted to Hogwarts, we would perform small, random bursts of magic?"

Ron sighed. "That's true, but we don't have time to wait for a small, random burst of magic." He sat cross-legged on the floor. "So what now?" Exasperated, he plopped down on his back.

"Dumbledore could use magic without his wand." Harry thought back to the last time he had been with Dumbledore, in the cave where the locket was hidden. "He used the magic inside of him to determine where doors were and how he could get them open, and also he knew where the chain to the boat was so we could raise it and cross the lake. And when we flew back to Hogwarts, he muttered incantations under his breath to remove enchantments set to protect the castle."

"Yes Harry, he could, but not without years of studying and working hard at it." Hermione rolled her eyes. "You can't just _decide_ to use magic without a wand."

"But Harry is the _Chosen One!_" Ron sat back up. "One of the most powerful wizards of our age! I bet he could do it!"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose it's worth a try. We don't exactly have any other plan here…"

Harry looked to the back of the room, and saw Donna was still sitting in front of the Doctor. He had his hands clasped in front of him, and his eyes were shut. He was breathing really deep, almost as if he were meditating.

"Well, it's worth a shot." He jumped up and walked towards the door.

Donna saw Harry go, and looked to the others. "What's he doing?" She asked Hermione.

"He's going to try to open the door using magic."

"Yeah!" Ron jumped up. "Dumbledore could do it, I'm sure Harry can!" He ran over to his friend.

"Ron, don't distract him!" Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her.

"Ow, you can be nice you know" He pouted at her. Hermione just laughed.

Donna looked towards the Doctor. "You think he can do it?"

Before The Doctor even lifted his head out of his meditation, she heard a sharp click, and Harry whispered "Got it!"

Donna whistled. "You may not like him Doctor, but you can't deny, Harry's got style."

The Doctor's head shot up and he glared at her. "I like Harry just fine, Donna! And I KNOW you just stole that from the fifth movie. HA!" he scoffed at her and ran to the door.

~oOo~

[While Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking, the Doctor was taking matters into his own hands]

"Well it worked!" Donna pointed out. "He isn't screamin' and flappin' around is he?" She plopped down in front of him. "We're going to get out of here." She grabbed the Doctor's hands. "We're going to get Rose and get out. Okay?" She continued to soothe him while Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to the opposite corner.

"Donna, stop. I need to concentrate." The Doctor pushed Donna's hands away from his. Donna eyed him warily.

"What exactly are you concentrating on, Space man?"

"I'm trying to form a mental link with Rose." He closed his eyes and bowed his head. "I should be able to now, since she is turning into a Time Lord. It might be a little difficult, since she isn't a fully realized Time Lord, but I should still be able to do it." He took a deep breath and leaned back a little.

Donna watched him carefully, ready to shake him out of whatever trance he was in if need be. Suddenly, she heard Ron loudly whisper, "That Donna is _mental!"_ She swiveled around and glared at him.

Suddenly, she heard the Doctor's startled "Woah!"

She quickly turned back towards him. "What, what is it?"

"I've found Rose"

"Well that's good!" Donna clapped him on the shoulder. She considered his tone"…Right?"

"Well of _course_ it's good" The Doctor looked at her like she had just dribbled down her shirt. Donna rolled her eyes. "But I shouldn't have been able to do it so fast. That means something must have happened to accelerate her growth into a Time Lord."

Donna pondered his words for a moment. "It must have been the volacutus. It had to have sped up more than just the…pregnancy…" The Doctor cringed at the reminder "…but also her biology". The Doctor nodded in agreement. "So is she a fully realized Time Lady now?"

"Time Lord, and no. She won't be a full Time Lord until her first regeneration."

Donna stared at him. "Isn't the feminine version Time Lady?"

It was the Doctor's turn to roll his eyes at her. "No. It's not. Everyone thinks it is, but it really isn't. The term is Time Lord, a Lord of time. It is gender neutral. Anyway, stop distracting me Donna!" He closed his eyes again. "I've got find where they are keeping Rose." He bowed his head again.

After a few minutes, Donna heard Harry say "Well, it's worth a shot." He jumped up and walked towards the door.

Donna saw Harry go, and looked to the others. "What's he doing?" She asked Hermione.

"He's going to try to open the door using magic."

"Yeah!" Ron jumped up. "Dumbledore could do it, I'm sure Harry can!" He ran over to his friend.

"Ron, don't distract him!" Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her.

"Ow, you can be nice you know" He pouted at her. Hermione just laughed.

Donna looked towards the Doctor. "You think he can do it?"

Before The Doctor even lifted his head out of his meditation, she heard a sharp click, and Harry whispered "Got it!"

Donna whistled. "You may not like him Doctor, but you can't deny, Harry's got style."

The Doctor's head shot up and he glared at her. "I like Harry just fine, Donna! And I KNOW you just stole that from the fifth movie. HA!" he scoffed at her and ran to the door. "Just in time too! I just got a lock on Rose's location. I'll lead the way"


	13. Chapter 13

Okay I know I said I was going to post this like...a week ago, but here it is! And it's a couple hundred words longer than usual! YAY ME! Anyway, here it is. I am rather proud of this chapter, thank you very much. Those of you who are familiar with classic!Who will know _exactly _what the Doctor is doing, and those of you who aren't, go watch some 3rd Doctor episodes!

10 points if you guys know what I'm referencing towards the end of the chapter. Review/ PM me if you get it!

As usual, Reviews are a fantastic muse, and I tend to work faster if I get them. Plus it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. :D

anyways, enjoy! xx

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

Harry slowly peeked around the cell door. Looking up, then down the hallway, he saw armed guards on either end. As silently as he could, he pulled his head back into the cell and closed the door, making sure to leave it partially open so they could get out again.

"There is a guard stationed at both ends of the hallway," He said to the Doctor "both are armed with guns. I don't know if they have wands or not. What should we do?"

The Doctor thought for a moment, a smile slowly creeping up on his face. "I'm going to show them a trick I used back in my third life" He opened the door quietly, wincing along with everyone as it creaked, and snuck up the hall.

"What does he mean?" Ron asked Donna.

"Don't ask me, sunshine." Donna shrugged.

Slowly walking out the door, they followed the Doctor at a distance. Turning, the Doctor saw them moving towards them and motioned them to stop. Putting a finger to his lips, he turned back around and walked up behind the guard. So fast that even Hermione thought it had to have been magic, he raised his arm and brought it down hard on the guards neck. The man crumpled down the floor, unconscious.

"What the _bloody hell_ was THAT?" Ron yelled.

"SHH!" Everyone shushed Ron, but it was too late. The second guard turned and spotted them, and was running down the hall towards them.

"Shit." Harry reached in his pocket for his want. Thrusting his hand inside his empty pocket, Harry remembered Jeremy taking his and his friends' wands. "SHIT!"

The guard ran down the hall towards them and the Doctor saw him put a hand to his ear.

"Oh no you don't!" the Doctor cried out, realizing that the guard was about to speak into a com. The Doctor ran up to the guard and grabbed at a point at his shoulder blade. To everyone's surprise he guards arm instantly went limp. Turning to face his attacker in awe, the guard quickly recovered with a newfound, rage-induced vigor. He charged the Doctor with a wild scream and reached back, prepping to swing with what was sure to be a tremendously painful blow. Donna and Hermione screamed.

"_DOCTOR!_

The guard suddenly slumped over, his other arm hanging at his side as uselessly as the other. The Doctor, using what was left of the guards momentum, flipped him up into the air despite his greater size. Then in a flurry of quickly executed jabs the guard lost control of his entire body before he even hit the ground. With the sickening sound of dead weight crashing to the ground, the motionless guard landed at the feet of the Doctor.

"Doctor!" Donna shrieked, "I thought you never used violence?!"

The Doctor met her gaze with dark eyes. "For Rose…for our child…" He turned his cold eyes to each of the young wizards, "I _will_ do anything!"

Hermione looked at the guard sprawled on the floor at the Doctor's feet. "Is he…dead?"

The Doctor looked down. "No, not dead, just temporarily paralyzed. He'll be down long enough for us to find Rose and our child and get them out of here."

"But how did you DO that?" Ron asked.

"It's called a Venusian Aikido." He explained. "It's a form of self defense practiced on Venus. I learned it in my third life."

"That's _wicked!" _Ron emphasized, as he looked at the two unconscious guards.

"Yes, well that's all well and good," The Doctor closed his eyes "but we still need to find Rose. I believe we need to go down this hall. She should be around there." He opened his eyes and started down the hallway. "C'mon."

The trio looked at Donna, eyebrows raised. She just shrugged and they all followed the Doctor down the hall.

~oOo~

"Let's go, sweetheart! Push!"

Rose screamed again. Even through the pain, she couldn't help but think that these people had _no right_ to call her "sweetheart"

Suddenly, Rose could feel a presence in the back of her mind. She gasped out. "Not to worry, Dear," one of the midwife's called to her. "It's not the most pleasant experience! I've had 4 children, I have." She smiled and continued working.

"_I don't care if you gave birth to twenty litters of KITTENS"_ Rose seethed at the woman between clenched teeth. "_you have no IDEA what I'm going through!"_

The midwife scoffed. "You should think of yourself lucky! You didn't have to go through those awful 9 months!"

Rose couldn't believe the woman. _SHE _was lucky? She has just had her pregnancy accelerated, after just learning that she was even pregnant, and some PSYCHOPATH was going to take her baby for experimentation or weird alien tests. Just as she was about to voice her newest revelation to the midwife, her thoughts were pulled back to the warm, tingling sensation in her mind. Instantly, she knew it was the Doctor. '_He's coming to save us' _ she thought down to the child in her womb '_he always comes to save us'_.

Thirty minutes of excruciating pain passed for Rose, when finally she heard a soft cry.

"It's a girl!" One of the nurses exclaimed, happily. She passed the baby girl to the midwife, who cleaned her up and while the nurse snipped the umbilical cord. Rose couldn't help but think of the Doctor. It should be him, cleaning off our daughter, him to snip the cord. He should be here, holding her hand.

The midwife came over to Rose and unlocked her hands from the table. She then deposited the child in her arms. "Congratulations!"

Rose snapped. Clutching her daughter to her chest, she yelled at the woman. "Stop saying all these things! You KNOW you're going to take her away from me, so just LEAVE! Leave us ALONE!" She cried softly into her baby's soft smattering of hair.

The nurses walked from the room. As they were leaving, the midwife turned to Rose, all the cheerfulness gone. "By the way, dear," she sneered "you might as well not even bother naming it." The midwife laughed. "Jeremy will be here shortly. Enjoy." With that, she slammed the door.

Silent tears continued to flow down Rose's face. She gasped when a small hand reached up and touched her cheek. Looking down, she saw the Doctor's big, chocolate brown eyes staring up at her, brow furrowed, as if confused as to why she was crying. Rose smiled down at her daughter.

"We'll show her" She whispered lovingly to her daughter. The little girl's face lit up and she giggled when Rose tickled her chin with her finger. "Mommy won't let anyone take you, sweetheart"

The small girl's eyes began to droop, as she fought to keep awake and keep the smile on her face.

"You're so smart, already smiling and laughing…" Rose sighed. "I wish the Doctor was here." Suddenly, Rose had an idea. Closing her eyes, she focused all of her energy on the warm sensation in the back of her mind. She mentally grabbed on to it and pulled it to the forefront of her mind. Using all of the mental tricks the Doctor had taught her over the years they had been together, she knew how to get a message through to an unwanted telepath. Though this was no unwanted telepath in her mind, she knew just the way to get the Doctor's attention.

She mentally grabbed the ball of warmth and took a deep breath. In her mind, she shouted "DOCTOR!"

~oOo~

"WOAH!" The Doctor stumbled and grabbed the wall for support. Instantly, Donna and the others ran to him (they weren't following him at a distance because his earlier outburst worried them…of course not!).

"Doctor, what is it?" Donna grasped his arm as the wizards watched them closely (if anything, this was making them just a _tad_ wary of the Time Lord and his companions). "What's going on?"

"It's Rose" He gasped.

_Oh no,_ Donna thought. "What's happened? Is she alright?"

The Doctor looked up at Donna and smiled. "Oh, my Rose!" he exclaimed. "She's more than 'all right'! She's _fantastic!"_ He pushed off the wall and practically jumped up and down. "She's connected with me! She shouldn't be able to, and I don't know how she even _knew _to do it, but she has!" Suddenly, the Doctor stopped bouncing and closed his eyes. He leaned up against the wall again. "I need to try and talk to her. Give us two ticks."

He bowed his head and took a deep breath…

~oOo~

"_Rose?"_

"_Doctor!" _Rose exclaimed in her mind. "_where are you? Are you hurt?"_

"_Am _I _hurt?" _his voice practically dripped with sarcasm "_the question really should be are _you _okay? And has the baby been born? And have you seen Jeremy? And how are you even doing this? And where are you? And—"_

Rose mentally shoved him to get him to shut up. "_Oi, let me speak! Yes, I'm alright. A little shaken, a little bruised, but alright. Yes, _she_ has been born. Let me tell you, she has your eyes, Doctor." _

She waited a moment to let that sink in for the Doctor.

"…_she? It's a girl?" _he asked, quietly.

Suddenly Rose was cautious. "_yes…are you disappointed? Would you rather it have been a boy? I mean I know I can't control that but ma—"_

This time it was the Doctor's turn to cut her off. "_No, I'm not upset. I'm so, unbelievably happy! A _girl! _We have a little girl, Rose!"_

Donna poked the Time Lord. "Oi, spaceman, what's all the grinning for?!"

He just waved her off as he continued to speak with Rose.

"_So is she all right? Did you count her toes? Make sure there are ten of them? All her fingers too? Can she see? Is she-" _

Rose interrupted him again "_Geez, Doctor! Calm down! And stop with the interrogation! Yes, she is perfect. All fingers and toes accounted for. She is so _smart _Doctor, she saw me crying and put her little hand on my cheek to comfort me."_

The Doctor bristled. "_Why were you crying, Rose? Did they hurt you?"_

She mentally shook her head. _"Only with words, Doctor. But we can talk about that later. Right now, I would _really _appreciate it if you found me, pretty quickly. The midwife said that Jeremy was on his way here, right now."_

"_Shit. Alright, where are you?"_

"_The same place I was when you left me." _Rose explained._ "It…wasn't safe for them to move me."_

She felt the Doctor tense. "_Not now, Doctor," _She tried to soothe him. "_please just focus on getting me…us…out of here. Okay?" _

The Doctor smiled sadly. "_Alright. I'm coming to get you both, Rose. I wish I could keep this connection open between us, but since you aren't a fully realized Time Lord yet, it takes a massive amount of energy on both of our parts."_

Rose sighed. "_I understand. See you soon, yeah?" _

"_Yeah" _He replied. "_Oh and Rose, what did you name her?" _ He asked.

"_I didn't," _ She replied "_I wanted to wait until I could talk to you." _ She looked down at her daughter and smiled. "_What should we call her?" _

The Doctor thought. "_we should call her Emily."_

At the sound of the name, Rose smiled down at her daughter. "_Emily. I love it. We'll call her Emily."_

"_I love you, Rose Tyler"_

"_Love you, Doctor." _ Rose said. "_Be safe"_

"_Always"_

~oOo~

Rose blinked twice, the Doctor's presence having moved back from the forefront of her mind. It was a little disorienting, and left her mind feeling a little blank. A small movement caught her eye, and she looked down at her daughter. The small girl was sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"Emily," She whispered to her. "It's perfect."

"Oh, we've named her, have we?"

Rose's head snapped up, as she realized that Jeremy had silently appeared in the room. He slowly walked towards her, but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at her child.

Moving closer to her, like a predator stalking its prey.

Rose couldn't get away. Her legs were still tied down to the table. Jeremy reached out for Emily.

"That probably wasn't the best idea, seeing how she now belongs to _me"_

"No! NO!" Rose screamed, as she struggled to hold on to her baby, despite being weak from both childbirth and the mental conversation she had with the Doctor. Suddenly, Emily woke up, her brow furrowing as she saw her mother upset. She looked up at the man trying to take her from her mother, and she began to cry.

Jeremy easily pulled Emily from her clutches. Emily took one look at the hard, evil sneer he gave her and began to cry.

"Oh, hush now, quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy head." He cooed to her. "We're going to have so much _fun… _Lilleth" He turned around and walked to the door.

"No, no, PLEASE! I'll do anything!" Rose cried, struggling as two guards came in and restrained her wrists once again.

"It's too late for that," Jeremy answered her, his back still facing her "But don't worry, you're coming too. I can't just _leave_ you here, especially because I'm certain you've found some way to contact the Doctor." He gestured to the guards next to her, who lifted the top of the table (she didn't see _that_ one coming) and put it onto a moveable gurney. "It's okay though, I've sent guards to him. You see, we _DO_ have a pretty good security system in here, even if your wizard friends are able to unlock the doors." He laughed "There are guards already on their way to his location. Soon, you will all be reunited, and the Doctor can meet his precious girl, Lilleth, for the first…_and last…_time." He laughed maniacally and walked out the door, Emily screaming and crying in his arms.

Rose writhed on the table, and tried to reach back into her mind to warn the Doctor.

~oOo~

Ron watched the Doctor as he lead them, seemingly aimlessly, through the halls. He wasn't quite sure how he and his friends got roped into this, but something about this felt right. They were back to doing what they did best, saving people and kicking evil arse. He looked to his left, where Hermione was walking next to him. Grinning to himself, he grabbed her hand.

"_Ron!" _she whispered through her teeth. "No! We can't!" she tried to pull her hand out of his.

"Why not?" He asked, gripping her hand tighter.

"Well for starters, imagine how the Doctor would feel to see us holding hands." Ron rolled his eyes and was about to say something when Hermione stopped him. "No, just listen. He is looking desperately for Rose, and their _child_, and if he saw us holding hands, just think about how hurt he would be." She looked down at their joined hands. "Also, if some of these creepy guys saw us holding hands, they would know we were a couple and might try and separate us or use one of us against the other." She squeezed his hand. "Not to mention, you know how I feel about PDA." They both quietly giggled.

"Oh yeah, if you're SO against PDA, what about that time at the three broomsticks when—"

"Hey guys, look here!" Harry called. Hermione quickly dropped Ron's hand and shoved it into her pocket. He just laughed at her. "_We'll talk about it later"_ he whispered in her ear. She shoved him away playfully.

The Doctor turned back and looked over Harry's shoulder. They were looking into a room, well more like an office, or a study. It was very dark, all the surfaces were a dark mahogany, from the floors to the bookshelves, and the chairs were covered in red leather. The room smelled freshly of white chai tea, which reminded Donna why they came here. She shivered. How could an innocent afternoon tea turn into something like this?

Harry pointed to the desk. "Look, Wands!"

The Doctor looked. "Are they yours?" he asked.

Harry and the Doctor ventured further into the room, and Harry looked at the desk. He sighed. "No, not ours."

"We could take them anyway," Hermione suggested, walking over to the desk. "We wouldn't be able to perform our best magic, but at least we would be armed."

Just then, the Doctor heard the sound of running from down the hall. From _both_ ends of the hall. And not just one pair of feet, multiple pairs. "Shit," he called. "They're here. Grab the wands, brace yourselves! They've found us."

Hermione grabbed a handful of wands. "Let's get out of here! Now that we have wands, we can apparate!"

The Doctor shook his head ferociously. "NO WAY. I am NOT leaving them here."

"Doctor, think about it," Donna walked to the Doctor and grabbed his arm, she tried to reason with him as the sound of running got closer and closer. "We can get out of here, regroup, form a _PLAN,_ and then come back and save them!"

"Besides, if we get out, then we can use the TARDIS to help" Harry added.

Suddenly, the door of the study slammed shut. "Now we have no choice." Hermione gave a wand to both Harry and Ron, and shoved the extra's towards Donna. She shoved the wands in the Doctor's 'bigger on the inside' coat pocket. "Let's go."

"NO!" The Doctor raged. "I am NOT leaving them. You all go, if they find me they'll probably take me to them."

"We are NOT leaving without you, spaceman!" Donna said as she grabbed his arm again and held on for dear life. She grabbed Ron next to her, who held on to Hermione.

"I'm sorry, Doctor." Harry said as he grabbed the Doctor's other arm and turned with the others.

The guards burst through the open door just in time to see them disappear, and to hear the Doctor's cries.


	14. Chapter 14

****I know it's been a long time, sorry loves. I've gone over this chapter about eighty million times, but I'm still just not happy with it. This is as good as it's getting, folks.

I hate to beg, but Reviews are like a writers raw fuel. I can't go on without them!

but seriously, try to review, even if it's to say you absolutely hate the story. At least I can do something about it!

Now I know the main basic shape of this story, the only things left that I have to add on are the details and such other little things. Be patient with me, obviously this is going to go past my predicted 15 chapters. I'm going to say maybe 24 now... that sounds about right.

((i need an opinion of on this story...if you can handle some spoilers and aren't really set on one ending...then PM me))

PLEASE REVIEW XXX

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

The Doctor gasped for air and fell to his knees in the now. He looked around at the beautiful scene before him, shops decorated for Christmas, snow covering the rooftops, and families walking through the town, laughing and holding wrapped parcels in their arms.

He pounded his fists on the ground.

"NO!"

Donna stumbled a bit as Harry let go of her elbow, but she did not fall to the ground as the Doctor had. Ron passed out the wands, realizing that they had grabbed at least five wands. He handed the extras to Donna, who pocketed them and walked towards the Doctor. She looked at him with sadness in her eyes, and crouched before him, so her trousers wouldn't get wet from the snow.

"Doctor…." She reached out and touched his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

He raised his head and glared at Donna, who shivered. This wasn't the Doctor she knew, this was the Oncoming Storm. The anger and hatred seemed to bore into her soul. Donna was sure, in that moment, she knew why some races ran away in fear at the very mention of this being's name.

"Don't you touch me," he said, his words laced with anger and sorrow. He shoved her hand off his shoulder, unbalancing her. She fell to the wet ground, crying out as the cold seeped into her trousers and onto her skin. Hermione raced forward to help her up

"Don't you DARE touch me," he yelled at her, standing up "any of you!" He backed up, looked around and glaring at the group of people in front of him.

"Doctor, please stop this," Donna tried to reassure him as Hermione stepped back and grasped Ron's hand "Talk to us, don't keep this bottled up. Just calm down…."

The Doctor laughed humorlessly. "You want me to _talk_ about this, Donna?" He took a step closer to her. "You need to know what's wrong? You just took me away from Rose, from our CHILD, and you have the audacity to tell me to 'calm down'?!" He glared straight into the eyes of his friend. "I wouldn't expect you to understand, Donna," He taunted "The only man who even _considered_ you was only using you! He was working against you with a giant SPIDER, and found _that _to be better than you!" He turned away from her. "You have no idea what you've done." He kicked a patch of snow, sending wet glops flying through the air.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood, mouths agape, not staring at the Doctor, but at Donna. Harry saw something flash in her eyes, and he quickly shouted, "NO!" but it was too late. The Doctor collapsed to the wet ground, crying out as he fell. He tried to pull himself up, but his legs would not cooperate with him.

Hermione leant toward Harry and whispered, "If I didn't know any better, I would say that's a perfect Jelly Legs Jinx…" Harry just nodded and looked towards Donna as she stormed towards the Doctor, who continued to try and pull himself up.

"How could you say that?" She stood over him, hurt and anger in her eyes as she looked down at her best friend. "_WHY_ would you say that? I know you feel as if you've just lost Rose, but we just need a PLAN!" Her voice began to rise, and soon she was yelling at him again. "You never stop and plan! It's always 'go,go,go,go!' with you, Doctor! We needed a solid plan, and this was as good as any! Now Harry, Ron and Hermione have wands, and we can go back to the TARDIS and PLAN!" She was starting to get angry again, but Ron came up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Donna, you need to calm down," he looked at her sincerely "Somehow, your anger is generating magic, and you need to stop." He tugged her away from the Doctor and over to a bench that sat nearby. Harry pulled out his wand and preformed the counter-jinx as Hermione helped him up.

Ron sat down and motioned Donna to sit on the bench with him. Donna looked at him, bewilderment on her face. "What was that?" she asked him.

Ron shrugged. "I have no clue," he sighed "but it sure looked like you used some magic there. Young witches and wizards have bursts of uncontrolled magic when their emotions run high, and if I didn't know any better I would say that is exactly what you just did."

Donna sat down heavily on the bench, her mind reeling, as the Doctor walked over to them with Harry and Hermione at his side. He knelt down before Donna and grasped her hand. She looked into his chocolate brown eyes and saw her friend, no longer blinded by rage.

"Donna, I am _so _sorry." He sighed and ran his hand that wasn't holding hers through his hair. "I can't even begin to emphasize how very _sorry _I am…I don't know what got into me…" He hung his head.

Donna looked at him and squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry too," the Doctor's head snapped up and she smiled at him "I am not entirely sure what happened a moment ago, but whatever it was I'm sorry too. That's just a sensitive spot for me."

"I know," The Doctor sighed "That's why I said it. I was trying to be as hurtful as possible, and that was wrong of me. You're right; we need to get this sorted." He stood, brushing the snow off of the knees of his trousers. "First things first, we need to get to the TARDIS. Harry, you know where we are, don't you?" He spun towards the young wizard in question, gesturing for him to lead the way. "We'll talk about all of this when we get there. Allons-y!"

~oOo~

_I will not close my eyes, I will not close my eyes…_

Rose continued to chant in her head as she was pushed through the halls behind Jeremy and her baby girl. Her eyes were heavy with exhaustion, the only thing keeping her from sleep was pure willpower.

_I will not close my eyes…_

Suddenly they stopped as a hesitant looking guard walked up to Jeremy and whispered something quickly to him.

"WHAT?!" Jeremy roared. He turned and handed Emily to a guard walking next to him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'THEY ESCAPED'? HOW IS THAT EVEN _POSSIBLE?_" He grabbed the guard and shoved him against the wall by his throat. "HOW!" He shook the guard "TELL ME HOW THEY ESCAPED!"

The guard fought for breath as he was slowly being suffocated. Jeremy seemed to realize that he wasn't going to get information out of a dead man, and he released his throat. The man slid to the ground, gasping for breath.

Jeremy stood tall over the guard. "You have 10 seconds to tell me," he motioned for another guard to step forward "or there will be consequences." The guard pulled out his wand and pointed it the man on the floor.

He shook his head and took a deep breath. "I don't know how they got away, I was just told to tell you that they did.." He coughed and tried to breathe deep again.

Jeremy roared in anger. "BRING ME SOMEONE THAT WAS THERE! THE COWARDS!" He paced angrily, while the armed guard looked down at the one on the floor.

"Uhmm…sir?" he looked back at Jeremy.

"WHAT!?" the guard didn't even flinch at the raging man in front of him.

"Sir, what more do you want of this one?" he asked, looking back at the other guard.

Jeremy stared down at the guard on the floor. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. Rose looked curiously at him as he reached into his pocket and pulled out an old watch. She tried to sit up so she could see it better, but the guards had restrained her again once they moved out of the room where the Volacutus had been.

Jeremy cocked his head, just looking at the watch, until he snapped his head up and started walking down the hall.

The man on the ground looked up at the guards who had guns trained on him, and they just shrugged. One man reached out and helped the other up. Rose was shocked at the simple act of compassion among these men. The one who helped the other looked up at her. Finally she got a good look at his face, his sandy hair and lightning blue eyes, that were so familiar but not just the right color. He winked at her and motioned for the doctors to continue down the hall after Jeremy. Rose kept her eyes trained on the sandy haired man for as long as she could, until they were wheeled around a corner and out of sight.

~oOo~

Jeremy stormed down the hall, irritated at his moment of absentmindedness. He pulled out the old fob watch again and looked at it. Laughing at his idiocy, he tucked it back into his pocket. The old relic had never worked, and suddenly he was hearing it tick? He shook his head as he turned down the hall.

(Well…if he was honest with himself, he would say that he didn't hear it ticking, but he _swore _he heard a voice…

But really, he wasn't honest with _anyone._ Why should he start now? )

~oOo~

It was immensely awkward walking back to the TARDIS, after Donna's weird magic attack and the Doctor's meltdown. Relief flooded the rag tag gang as the magnificent blue box came into sight. The Doctor felt more spring in his step as he saw his ship, a few flips of the lever and they would be on their way to saving Rose and their baby girl.

Running the rest of the way there, he pulled out his key and inserted it into the lock. He twisted the key…

But nothing happened.

He pulled out the key and glared at it, as if it had offended him in some way (really it had, it wasn't opening his door after all). He slid the key back into the lock and tried again.

Nothing.

Irritated now, he pulled out the key and blew on it, even though he knew that even if there was dirt on his TARDIS key the internal mechanism of the ship would simply clean the key for him and open up. He jammed the key into the lock and tried once more to open it, with the same end results.

The others had just caught up, not wanting to run after the Time Lord in the icy snow. The Doctor held out his hand towards Donna.

"Donna, your key," He asked without looking up at her "Mine doesn't seem to be working"

Donna fished her key out of the pocket of her jeans. "What do you mean, yours isn't working? The TARDIS key always works, we've never had a problem with it before…"

The Doctor tried Donna's key, and to his despair it didn't work. He threw the key back at her and whipped out his Sonic, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Ron stepped up to the key hole and tapped it with the stolen wand. "_Alohamora!"_

Ron flew backwards as the spell backfired on him. He landed hard on the ground, snow flying and settling around them. Hermione ran to check on him, to see if he was alright.

She looked back to Harry, "Do you think that was the wand rejecting him, or the TARDIS door?" she asked.

Harry looked to the Doctor, who was still trying to sonic open the TARDIS. "What do you think?" He asked. "I haven't ever seen _Alohamora _backfire before…"

The Doctor sighed with frustration, put the Sonic back in his pocket, and ran his hands through his hair. "It was the TARDIS. Something's wrong with her, and I can't tell what." He looked back to the ship and ran his hand down the blue paneling. "I didn't notice before, I was too distracted, but I can't hear her. Someone has either put a damper on her telepathic circuits, or has shut down her mind in some way." He gave his ship one last loving pat and turned to the group. "Either way, it means someone was in my ship…" He sat down on the ground, disregarding the icy snow that was seeping through his trousers. "How could someone get in?" He frantically ran his hands through his hair again, forcing it to stick up on end.

"We can't discuss this here and now," Hermione stood and looked to the Three Broomsticks "We booked some rooms there, and I'm sure we can add another one. We need to go talk in private, not out here in the open. It's not good to draw too much attention to the TARDIS."

"Good thinking," Harry held out his hand to the Doctor, who took it and let Harry pull him to his feet "I'm sure Madame Rosemerta can get us another room, easy."

The Doctor looked at the four determined faces in front of him, then back to his TARDIS. With a sigh, he put his hands up in defeat. "Fine, fine, we'll go to the three broomsticks, but we need to get back to Rose as soon as we can. If that means the plan is ready at 3 AM, or midnight, or whenever, I'm going to get her, with or without you. Agreed?"

With no intention of letting the Doctor out on his own, Donna nodded. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all agreed as well.

"Good thing that's settled. Alright, to the Three Broomsticks."

"Allons-y?" Donna asked.

The Doctor sighed. "Right. Allons-y."


	15. Chapter 15

So...Hello all. I know I haven't posted anything new since late September, but I had just started college and had one hell of an English class...I was constantly writing Essays.

I've been working on this chapter for about two weeks...It just takes some time to get back in the swing of things after so long, and I had to reread my own story to get the plot line. Aiyah!

Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, I think I replied to all of you but I'm not sure. But here is one huge big THANK YOU.

Also, thanks to you guys who added this story to their favorites over my hiatus. I had a few of you do it really recently, so thanks for having faith in me.

I did get one comment saying that they hoped I would continue, but** I have no plans on abandoning this story. Ever.** It is my baby. It might take a while for me to update, but it's just because I want it to be PERFECT for all of you.

Hope everyone had a fantastic Holiday, and I'll be posting the next chapter soon, I PROMISE. xx

* * *

><p>"We seem to have no more room available, dears. Sorry about that."<p>

Madame Rosemerta closed her log book and looked up at the group in front of her. "You could always try the Hogs Head…bit sketchy…but if you need a room…"

"How could you be out of rooms?!" The Doctor cried out, ignoring her.

Madame Rosemerta turned to the Doctor, "In case you haven't noticed, gorgeous, it's Christmas time." She turned and walked back behind the bar, pulling out her wand and a conjuring a clean towel. "The place is packed, families vacationing, wanting a more traditional holiday than what they can get in the Muggle world, or waiting to pick up their kids from Hogwarts. The school closes for break in two days… I can put you on the wait list for a room…"

"No, thank you," Ron interrupted "we already have two rooms here; we'll just work with what we have."

"Alright, if you need anything else, feel free to see me." She turned away from them, and with a flick of her wand all the dirty glasses lined up in front of the sink and began washing themselves. "I'm sure I can get some cots out of storage for the rest of you," Spinning back around to face the group, she pointed her wand in the Doctor's face. "But I don't want to hear complaints from the other customers; I know what the three of you are like…" She said, spinning around to point at Harry, Ron and Hermione "Behave yourselves, yes?" As soon as she got an agreement from the group, she turned back to help the queue of customers who were waiting.

The Doctor groaned and sat down with his elbows on the table and his face in his hands.

"Geez Doctor, what's all the fuss about?" Donna sat down across from him "We'll just share rooms, it's no big deal."

The Doctor looked up at Donna "I just don't like the idea of staying here while Rose is in danger…"

Hermione sat next to the Doctor and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Doctor, remember we're here to think of a plan that gets everyone out safely."

Before he could reply, he felt his elbows swipe off the table, and before he could stop himself his forehead became very well acquainted with the solid oak.

"Elbows off my tables, if you'd like to eat your food off of them." Madame Rosemerta flicked her wand one more time, sending a tray filled with butterbeer bottles to land softly on the table, before tucking it into the waistband of her apron. "I don't know where you're from, but in this fine establishment we like to use these lovely things called _manners_." She chided jokingly, smiling down at the Doctor, whose head was still planted firmly on the table as he let out a muffled groan. "Here you go, loves, first round's on me." Conjuring a wash cloth, she began to wipe down the few unoccupied tables still left in the Three Broomsticks.

While the Doctor sat up and rubbed his (quite red) forehead, the rest of the gang sat down and grabbed a butterbeer.

After a tentative sip, Donna practically melted into her chair, mumbling "This is _delicious!"_ before swallowing a rather large gulp.

Silently, the rest of the group finished their butterbeers (the Doctor held his to his head for a moment before gulping it down). Finishing off her drink, Hermione stood.

"Well, let's head up to our rooms. We can split them up either boys and girls, or if you, Doctor, and Donna are more comfortable just being together-"

"Oh there is no _way _I am spending an entire night alone with space-man and his gob" Donna interrupted. "I have no clue how Rose manages every-_ow what was that…."_

Ron elbowed Donna in the side and nodded towards the Doctor, whose gaze had drifted to the empty bottle in his hands. Donna, realizing her mistake, jumped up and hooked her arm through Hermione's.

"Well, since that's settled," She started to pull Hermione to the stairs "Why don't you show us where all the rooms are, I'll go down and talk to Madame Rosemerta into getting us some spare cots, and we'll all meet in Hermione and my room in, oh about twenty minutes? Sound good? Okay bye!"

Hermione let out a little "_oomph_" as Donna drug her upstairs.

Harry looked down at the Doctor, who was peeling the label off of his bottle.

"Well, come on," He pulled on the Doctor's elbow, taking the empty bottle out of his hands and placing it on the table "let's go upstairs and get some stuff settled. We have to meet the girls again in a bit, and then we can think up a plan to save your family, okay?"

The Doctor's head shot up. He hadn't thought of it like that yet….but it sounded so perfect. _His family. _He had a family again. After so long, after the destruction of Gallifrey, that was one thing he never thought he would be able to experience.

And that was worth fighting for.

With renewed enthusiasm, the Doctor felt a manic grin spread across his face.

"Lead the way."

~oOo~

After being moved from place to place (seemingly covering every square inch of the stupid place), Rose was finally left alone in a room and released from the steel gurney she had spent the last few hours on.

The room had a very warm look about it, as though they were trying to trick her into being comfortable, or to let her guard down. She scoffed, _'not gonna happen' _she thought. There was a cot in the room, a pink blanket draped across it; a colorful painting of sunflowers ('_is that an original Van Gogh?_'), and in the far corner, next to the painting, there was a wooden rocking chair, a quilt hanging off the arm rest.

The guards had handed Emily to her as soon as they released her, and finding nothing better to do, she walked to the rocking chair and sat down in it. She looked down, finally getting her first good look at her sleeping daughter. The first thing she noticed was that Emily would have her hair; her small head was covered in almost transparent tufts. She knew the blonde locks would turn light brown as she got older, but there was no denying that color. Her mouth, now that was just like the Doctor. Tiny, full lips stretched across her face, and Rose couldn't help the smile that spread across hers as she lightly traced the miniature features. Emily's nose was just like Rose's had been when she was young, or as much as she remembered what it looked like from pictures. Rose couldn't get enough of staring at her beautiful girl.

After a few minutes, Emily yawned and, slowly opening her eyes, looked up at her mum. Rose smiled at her daughter as those big, chocolate brown eyes seemed to probe right into hers. She stared at her eyes, wondering at how they managed to be the _exact _color as the Doctor's.

Rose sighed, her smile fading. _The Doctor. _Where was he? Was he safe? He had said he was coming to get her….but that was a while ago. It had to have been at least an hour and a half ago. She sighed. _'Where are you?' _she thought to herself. She closed her eyes, holding back tears.

She felt a small, pudgy hand reach up and rest on her cheek. Rose opened her eyes and looked at her daughter. Her small, thin blonde eyebrows were furrowed a bit in the middle, just like Rose's did when she was upset.

"Shhh, Mummy's okay." She started rocking in the chair, trying to soothe her daughter. It was uncanny how this small being could be so perceptive to her feelings. She would have to ask the Doctor about, when they were together and in the safety of the TARDIS.

After rocking her for a moment, Rose realized that Emily must be starving. She began to pull down the top of her shirt…

Suddenly the door creaked open. Rose yanked down her shirt and tucked Emily closer in to her chest. A man backed into her room, seeming to look both ways before closing the door.

It was the same man, the Sandy Haired one, who had helped the other guard earlier.

"Hiya, Rosie" He greeted her, in a perfect American Accent

~oOo~

Donna and Hermione had met Madame Rosmerta by the downstairs storage to get the extra cots. She pulled three of them out of the closet, along with a pillow and blanket for each of them.

"There you go, dears. Do you need help gettin' them upstairs or can you manage?"

Just as Donna was about to gratefully accept her help, Hermione pulled out her wand, saying "We'll be fine, thank you very much for lending them to us, Madame Rosmerta." With a last smile to the both of them, Madame Rosmerta turned and walked back to the dining room.

Donna looked back to Hermione, standing there with her wand out. "Do you want me to get one of the boys to help or…" She was sure that Hermione could handle it by herself, having read all of the _Harry Potter_ books and, assuming they were correct, knew that Hermione was the brightest witch of her age. If anyone could, surely Hermione would be able to move three cots and the contents that rested atop each one up the stairs all on her own.

But then, why was she just standing there, smiling at Donna?

Hermione took a step forward. "Why don't you help me?" She asked.

Donna looked down at the cots. "Oh, so you want to do it the regular way? Well it might take longer but I'd be happy to help…" She reached down to grab the foot of the cot.

"No, no, that's not what I meant," Hermione laid a hand on her shoulder, stopping her "I meant, why don't you pull out that wand in your pocket and see if you can help me, the magic way?" She smiled at Donna.

Donna's eyes widened. Slowly, without breaking eye contact with Hermione, she fumbled in her pocket for the thin piece of wood that she had forgotten was there. Pulling it out, she looked at it closely. It wasn't a great fit in her hand, but it was comfortable. It was about a foot long in length, which seemed just a bit big for her. She looked over at Hermione. "I didn't know how awkward holding one of these would be" she said.

Hermione chuckled. "Well, that's not yours is it? It belongs to someone else, but you seemed to be able to use magic of some sort earlier." She stood in front of Donna and held up her own wand. "Now we'll work on the movements first; the swish and flick. It's like this –"

"Oh I know!" Donna interrupted "I saw it in the movies! The swish and flick! So," she turned to the cots in front of her "I just swish and flick!" Performing the movements forced Hermione to take a step back.

"No, try not to swing it around wildly, you keep flinging that around, you're going to poke someone's eye out."

Donna laughed, remembering a similar line from the very first movie. Turning serious, she focused on the wand, and holding it in front of her preformed the movements, saying "swish and flick!"

''That's a lot better!" Hermione flashed a smile. "Now, while you do that, say _Wingardium Leviosa_!"

"It's _levi-O-sa_, not _levio-SA_!" Donna quoted.

"Yes, exactly right," Hermione said seriously (the joke seeming to go right over her head, to Donnas' disappointment) "now focus on the cot, do the swish and flick, and say '_Wingardium Levio_sa!"

Donna stood facing the cot. Lifting the wand and focusing all of her energy onto it, she cried out "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _

The cot remained firmly on the gound.

"Try again," Hermione encouraged "almost no one gets it right on the first try."

So Donna lifted the wand and tried again. Still, nothing happened.

"Don't give up, try again."

With Hermione's encouragement in her ear, she focused even harder onto the cot.

Again, nothing happened.

_I can't do this,_ Donna thought. _Maybe Mum was right; I am a failure at everything. No job, no husband, I can't do anything right_. _The only thing I'm good for is being a temp, and that doesn't even last long. _

Suddenly, a burst of inspiration came to Donna

_Maybe….maybe this is right. Maybe this is who I was meant to be. Maybe this is why I could never keep a job, or a boyfriend, maybe I was meant to be something better than all of that._

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ she shouted.

Suddenly, the cot began to vibrate

"You're doing it!" Hermione cheered. "C'mon, you can do it!"

Donna's eyebrows furrowed, and she forced everything she had into lifting that cot up off the damn floor.

"_Wingardium….Leviosa!"_

Suddenly, the cot lifted up off of the floor, shot up, and hit the ceiling.

"YES!" Hermione cried, jumping up and down and clapping for Donna. "You did it! I knew you could!"

As suddenly as it had shot up, the cot then came crashing back down. As soon as it landed (and seemed to settle a bit), Donna sat upon it, exhausted. She wiped a bead of sweat off of her brow.

"Not that I'm not pleased or anything…" Donna looked up at Hermione "but what does this all _mean?"_

"I….I'm not sure…" Hermione looked at her own wand, held in her hand. "Let's go talk to the others about it."

Hermione flicked her wand and all three cots rose easily into the air. The cots lead the way up the stairs, Hermione and Donna following.

Donna couldn't help but think…

"_Is this the real me?"_

oOo~

The Sandy Haired man had stepped in her room and closed the door. He was looking at her with a huge grin plastered to his face.

"Only one person is allowed to call me 'Rosie'," Rose said darkly, glaring at the man "and you sure as hell aren't him. Who the hell are you, and what do you want?"

The man stepped further into the room. "Calm down Rose, it's me."

Rose pulled Emily even closer to her. "What do you mean, 'it's me'? What do you want? Can't you leave me alone?" Rose stood, wanting to lessen her vulnerability.

"C'mon, Rosie, don't you remember? First night we met, dancing on top of invisible spaceships, tethered to Big Ben? Glenn Miller? Moonlight Serenade?"

Rose put Emily down on the cot and stood protectively in front of her. "I don't know who you are, or where you got that information, but it really isn't funny."

The man laughed. "What do you mean, it isn't funny? I thought getting chased out of the nursery on Raxacoricofallapatorious was pretty funny, the Doctor covered in green slime and bookin' it back towards the TARDIS. I'll even admit that it was funny how he exacted his revenge on me for throwing the slime at him, using the sonic to break my cup during tea afterwards." Jack chuckled to himself.

Rose shook her head and backed up. "Stop, this isn't funny, Jack was my friend."

He looked at her with concern. "Yeah, I _am_ your friend Rose. What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost…"

Rose sat on the cot and pulled Emily into her lap and looked down at her. "Please, go away. Just….please."

The man kneeled on the floor in front of her. "Just wait a few minutes Rose, they had me drink polyjuice potion to sneak in here, so I don't look like me, but it's almost been an hour. I'll prove it. I'll prove that I'm Captain Jack Harkness."

"But he died!" Rose screamed, looking up at the man with tears in her eyes. "The Doctor said he was busy, and that we couldn't go back for him. I know he just didn't want to tell me that Jack was dead. So please, do anything you want to me, but don't hurt the memory of my friend."

A single tear escaped from her, and the man reached up to wipe it away. Rose flinched away from him, angrily rubbing her face. The man sat back down.

"Just wait, Rosie, I can feel it now. Watch…"

Rose looked up just in time to see the man's skin start to bubble sickeningly. She watched in horror as his features seemed to melt away, and be replaced with something much more familiar.

Suddenly, the man stood up. He was tall, dark haired, green eyed and absolutely _gorgeous. _With his square jaw and his movie star smile, there was no denying it…this was Jack Harkness.

"Jack!" She cried, setting Emily back down on the cot. She leapt up and into Jack's arms, where she felt the most at ease as she had in the hours that she had been captive, there in his familiar embrace. "I thought you were dead…" she cried into his chest.

He tightened their embrace and stroked her hair. "It's not that easy to get rid of me."

She pulled back slightly to look up at him. "But what happened…and what about the Game Station? How are you here? Why are you here?"

Jack chuckled. "Which story first?" He asked her.

She thought for a moment. "How and why are you here? You can tell me about everything else when we're home, on the TARDIS." She led him over to sit on the cot, once more pulling Emily into her arms.

Jack looked down at her daughter. "Firstly, who is this little lady?"

"I think you could probably guess," Rose said "she's my daughter. Mine and the Doctors." She stroked the small face in front of her. "Her name is Emily."

"Finally!"Jack groaned, looking towards the ceiling and mouthing "_thank you!"_

"What?!" Rose laughed and shoved him.

"I was waiting until he finally made a move!" Jack pushed her lightly back. She punched his arm. Jack laughed and looked down at the wriggling baby in Rose's arms.

"Emily," Jack smiled at the small girl "Did the Doctor choose the name?"

"Yeah…why?" Rose asked.

"The meaning of the name Emily is to strive, or to excel. To rival all others," Jack explained "he named her well."

Rose smiled at her daughter. Looking back up at Jack, she smirked.

"Ok, now spill. Why are you here?"

* * *

><p><em>So, quick question, would you rather there be an entire chapter dedicated to Jack's story, told in his point of view with the other Torchwood characters (I already have it planned, muahaha!), or just a quick explanation of why he's here and how, and then back to the main plot? Please, if everyone lets me know what they want soon then I can have the next chapter ready in a few days!<em>


	16. Chapter 16

I realize that most of these characters are dead, but guess what? It's my story and I liked them so GREAT BIG FIX-IT they're all alive. Owen is too, not in that weird dead-alive state he was for most of season 3 of Torchwood. YAY YOU'RE WELCOME.

Also it's been a hard few months (well, a year since I last updated…), and each time I think I'm going to be good and write something else happened and ruined my inspiration. My dog died that I've had since I was 5 and a few weeks later my cat died. Then I went to London to study but fell very ill and had to come back to the states. Then about a month ago my Uncle died, and I've just been really busy and kind of depressed so I know I said a few days a few months ago but better late than never right? I told y'all I wouldn't abandon this story!

So I really apologize for this taking so long. My writing has also greatly improved since I began this series, so I may go back and clean up some grammar and other things that are irritating me. Be patient with me, I'm taking 18 units this semester! But I promised I would never abandon this story and I meant it.

Now most of you voted for a full on Torchwood chapter- so here it is! I hope the word count in this story helps you guys forgive me for my lack of consistent updating. xx

* * *

><p>"Okay, now spill. Why are you here?"<p>

~oOo~

Yellow lights flashed and an alarm blared as the Hub door rolled open. A blast of cold air filled the Hub as Captain Jack Harkness strode in, a tray of coffees on one hand, tugging open the buttons of his signature great coat with the other. He shrugged out of his jacket and threw it on the ratty old couch under the worn out old tiles on the wall that read "TORCHWOOD".

"You're late!" Gwen called from somewhere within the Hub. Jack laughed; Gwen liked to keep things on a fairly tight schedule. Too bad he didn't really work that way.

"Is it cold out?" Tosh asked, her gaze never moving away from her computer screen, fingers flying over her keyboard.

"Yeah, it is. I brought coffees."

Jack heard a crash as Owen Harper, hearing the word "coffee", dropped his tools and ran up the steps from the Autopsy room, peeling off his plastic gloves and sticking them in his lab coat pocket as he walked.

Ianto Jones stepped out of his office on the second floor. "Did you get _Starbucks?"_ He called down to the Captain in disgust. He made his way down the stairs, and cringed as Jack started passing out coffees. "We have an espresso machine here…I can _literally _make any type of coffee you wanted…and you went to _Starbucks?" _He reached the ground floor and walked over to Jack.

Smirking at Ianto, Jack continued passing out coffees, placing one in Owen's outstretched hand. Owen, having received his steaming cup of caffeine, made an about face and headed straight back to his lab, with just a quick mumbled "thanks", already guzzling the hot liquid. Jack placed Tosh's coffee on her desk (far away from her work…they learned that the hard way) and walked over to Ianto to give him his coffee. The young man grimaced as he accepted the "venti" paper cup from Jack.

"Don't complain, Ianto!" Jack smiled, taking off his coat "Think of it as a Christmas present! I just gave you the morning off. You're welcome."

"Jaaack!" Gwen Cooper called from his office.

"Coffee does not count as a Christmas present." Ianto looked down and pulled the green stopper out of the lip of his cup.

"The present was the morning off from making coffee!" Jack grinned.

Ianto shook his head "I make coffee for you practically every day, so my Christmas present should be better than _this_." He held the offending cup at arms length.

Jack laughed. "I'll have to think of something else then. A whole week off of making coffee?"

"You can do better"

"C'mon, I know you love making me coffee… and I know how much you _hate _time off" He joked.

"Jack! Seriously!" Jack finally caught the serious undertone in Gwen's voice.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming." Jack replied, walking over.

"We're not done talking about that time off!" Ianto yelled after him. Jack just laughed as he entered his office, Gwen's and his coffee the last remaining in the cardboard holder.

Gwen was sitting behind the desk, files open and papers everywhere.

"Why, Miss. Cooper," Jack drawled in his best southern accent "what are you doing going through all those files there?"

Gwen ignored his playfulness. "These were dropped off at the front office this morning."

"What, the 'Travel Agency'?" Jack scoffed, placing the white and green cup in front of his second in command. "What is it, are we planning a young couple's trip to Scotland? I've heard Edinburgh is lovely this time of year." His sarcasm bounced right off Gwen.

"Don't be stupid, Jack." Gwen grabbed the coffee, took a large swig, and continued to rifle through a few papers until she found a big manila envelope. "It might have been dropped off at the faux agency, but the file had TORCHWOOD written in big red letters on the front."

Sighing, he stepped behind the desk and read over her shoulder. "Who even knows we're here? How would they know where to drop it off?" Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

"Here," Gwen thrust a letter into his hands "It's from 10 Downing Street."

"What?" Jack

"Yeah," Gwen shuffled more papers around "They're reporting a suspected alien threat. Supposedly, there is a moving painting in the Prime Minister's office. The report says that the painting was 'yawning', 'shuffling around', 'scratching its nose', 'snoring', and at one point 'he got up and walked out of the picture'."

Jack looked through some of the papers on the desk. Not seeing anything else of importance, other than a plea for them to come investigate, he straightened up. "A painting, hanging in the Prime Minister's office, that's moving around?" Jack laughed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was straight out of a Harry Potter book."

Gwen sighed. "Well, at least Harriet Jones is in office. She had the common sense to come to us first. There's a car outside waiting to take us straight to number 10."

Jack agreed, thankful again for Harriet Jones. "Well, let's not keep Prime Minister Jones waiting any longer."

Gwen stood and grabbed her gun and jacket. Jack rushed over to the couch and grabbed his huge great coat. The two of them walked through the Hub and to the elevator.

"Won't be long," Jack called out to his team "Owen's in charge. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, okay?" With a few taps of his Vortex Manipulator Gwen and Jack were rising up through the ceiling,

~oOo~

Jack and Gwen stepped out of the car and looked up at 10 Downing Street. The brisk morning had Gwen pushing her hands deep within her coat pockets.

"The last time I was here was on a school field trip," Gwen thought aloud "things were a lot simpler back then..."

"And a lot more boring!" Jack clapped her on the back, breaking through her melancholy. "Isn't this just so much more fun?"

"I'm not sure if 'fun' is the right word," Gwen bumped shoulders with Jack "but it sure is a hell of a lot more interesting!"

Just then, a man in a military uniform walked up to the pair. "Gwen Cooper, Captain Jack Harkness, thank you for coming at such short notice. I am General Powell, and I am here to escort you to the Prime Minister. Ms. Jones is awaiting you in her office." He gestured towards the door. "If you would please follow me, I will take you to her immediately."

Jack and Gwen followed General Powell through the front lobby of Number 10 and through to Harriet Jones' office. Gesturing for them to take a seat in the small waiting room, the General walked to the office door and knocked. A faint and familiar "Yes?" was heard from inside the room, making Jack smile. The General spoke to Harriet through the door. "Ma'am, Captain Jack Harkness and Gwen Cooper are here for their meeting."

The door opened, revealing Harriet Jones, Prime Minister. She looked from the General to the small lobby, where Gwen gave her a slight wave. "What are they doing sitting over there?" she asked the General. "This is no time for waiting on tea and cakes! You two," she looked over and addressed Jack and Gwen "if you would be so kind as to come into my office, we have much to discuss." She turned and walked back into the large room, leaving Jack and Gwen with nothing more to do than get up and follow. The General grumbled something about "protocol" and "manners", but held the door for them as they walked in.

The door was silently shut behind them as Gwen and Jack watched Harriet Jones pace the length of her long desk and back. She seemed flustered and confused, and Jack soon walked over and placed a hand lightly on her shoulder.

"Are you all right, Harriet?" He asked her, stopping her pacing. "You called us in about a moving portrait…."

Harriet took a deep breath and walked over to a small, framed oil painting in the corner of the room. The painting was slightly odd, simply an ornate red chair, looking well worn, and a simple background with one small side table, a glass of half drunk water painted onto the surface. She gestured to the painting and said in a calm voice "This painting had a man in it this morning, and now he is gone."

Gwen came closer to the painting, looking for anything out of the ordinary. She ran her hands gently over the painted chair, but felt nothing but the coated canvas. She looked back at the Prime Minister. "Have you seen anything else strange?" Gwen asked.

"Well, yes, as a matter of fact I have." Harriet turned and sat back at her desk, gesturing for Jack and Gwen to take the two seats in front of her. After they were seated, she continued. "It is about time I made you aware of something…admittedly quite hard to believe." She straightened her jacket and addressed the pair more formally than she had before. "After being elected Prime Minister, my very first day in this office was a strange one indeed." She nodded to the fireplace, a low fire burning, the embers bright red and orange. "Out of that very fireplace came a man, who introduced himself as the Minister of Magic." The Torchwood team member's eyes grew wide as what she was saying hit them.

"Now, having a few run ins with the extra-terrestrial I stood my ground, asked him what in God's name he was getting at, and told him to keep all his soot off my freshly washed carpet. He then stood back and watched me for a moment. 'Harriet Jones,' he said 'I think we will get along quite well'. He proceeded to tell me about this, Wizarding World, and told me we would not likely meet again, and only if our two worlds were both in peril, or one from the other." Harriet sighed. "He left after explaining that that very portrait, the small one with the man, was somehow magic. The man inside could travel from this frame, back to the other, and give news to either side. Well the man in the portrait and I had a chat, and came to an understanding. He learnt that I liked a schedule, and a good report. So every Thursday afternoon he left this portrait with a wave and a 'Be back soon, Ma'am', and Saturday evening he would return to say 'No worries on the homeward front, Ma'am.' And I would thank him as I took my leave." She looked at the calendar on her desk, where Gwen could see a red "?" penned in on Saturday. Harriet Jones looked up at the pair, graveness in her eyes. "Today is Tuesday, and I haven't seen the man since Thursday afternoon. This can only mean there is trouble brewing. I thought to call you in, see if you had any information on this topic."

Jack was speechless. There was no way this was true. "Harriet," he started slowly "…are you familiar with the book series, Harry Potter?"

"Yes of course I am!" Harriet snapped at Jack, irritated and very worried. She stood up from her desk and resumed pacing. "This all seemed impossible to me. But honestly Jack, you've seen many more unusual things than this. So yes, this is all seeming to be quite a real situation…but it isn't the most important right now. I called you in here to see if you knew anything about this—"

"But Harriet," Jack cut her off. She gave him a stern look that plainly said '_If anyone else had cut me off mid-sentence…'_. Winking at her as if he knew, he continued, saying, "you called us in _because_ the painting was moving, yet you know all about that. Why did you really call us in?"

Harriet huffed. "The man has not returned and that could only mean trouble! I needed to see if Torchwood could offer any sufficient information."

She continued pacing as Gwen turned to Jack. "Do you have _any _idea of what's going on?" she looked to the Prime Minister, concern in her eyes. "I've never seen Harriet this flustered before."

Jack patted Gwen's knee. "I'm sure it's not that big of a deal," he started to reassure her "Harriet does like a bit of a schedule and-"

Jack was cut off from his thought as the room suddenly flashed bright green and a loud *_fwooosh_* rang in their ears. Harriet looked over to the fireplace expectantly, while Jack and Gwen slowly turned around to face the man that now stood there.

He was a tall, dark skinned and handsome man, wearing brightly colored purple and blue robes. The small and ornately decorated hat he wore tumbled off his head, which he swiftly caught. He looked directly at Harriet Jones. "Prime Minister," he addressed her with a slight bow of his head.

"Minister," she replied with a nod "Please meet my colleagues, Captain Jack Harkness and Gwen Cooper. Jack, Gwen, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic.

Kingsley looked in alarm at the two others in the room. "Who are these people exactly? Are they cleared to-"

Harriet cut him off swiftly. "These are my most trusted colleagues and friends, who have dealt with much stranger things than a man appearing from a fireplace."

After a moment, the man nodded at Harriet and looked back towards the Torchwood agents, wondering what weirder things they could have seen than the Floo Network.

Jack and Gwen stared at the man in return, unsure of what to think. Kingsley Shacklebolt swiftly tapped the ash and soot off of his shoes and walked over to Harriet. "Ms. Jones, the Wizarding World is in grave danger. I am afraid that we are being invaded by an alien force, helped along by any remaining supporters of the Dark Lord." He sighed in resignation. "It seems that, even years after his defeat, his few remaining followers still seek to attach themselves to anyone who would promise them power and change over our new and peaceful world." Shacklebolt placed his hat back on his head. "I felt the need to warn you, as I am afraid that our secret world may not remain so secret very soon. You must be prepared to explain all of this to your people." He extended his hand to shake the Prime Ministers. "We will call again once events begin to escalate. In the meantime, you ought to prepare for the effects of what is to come." Shaking Harriet's hand, he turned back to the fire place.

"Wait," Harriet called. "Isn't there anything that we can do? We have organizations here that fight against alien threats on a daily basis. Surely there is some way we can be of assistance."

Kingsley turned back to look at her. "If you have agents from this organization that would be sworn to secrecy, then maybe we can indeed halt these attacks."

Harriet smirked. "As a matter of fact, Captain Jack Harkness is in control of Torchwood Three, and Gwen Cooper is his second in command. I would trust them with my life, and they continue to keep England safe from alien threats." She looked at the two agents in question. "They are the best this country has."

Jack looked to the Minister of Magic. "Just tell us what you need us to do. We are here to help."

~oOo~

"So I followed the Minister of Magic to the Ministry using the Floo Network, and boy that was crazy! I got the information that was needed, got some polyjuice potion, and headed here to the secret base. We took out one of the grunts, I locked him in a closet and plucked some hairs from his head. Et Viola! Here I am. Ready to shut down this organization." Jack finished recounting his story with a flourish. "Of course, you and the Doctor _had _to be involved. You two seem to be involved in everything." He grinned at Rose, then back down at here daughter. "Speaking of involved…."

"Not now, Jack" Rose rolled her eyes at her flirtatious friend, but couldn't help the small smile that crept across her face.

"Anyway," he grinned at her "I've been here for about two days now, and the more I see the more concerned I am. But we have reached a slight problem…" Jack rummaged in his pocket and pulled out two small vials. "I only have about two hours of Polyjuice Potion left. That's all the time I have left to either end this organization or find my way out and somehow call for backup. Gwen is at Torchwood, working from that side with the Prime Minister. Yet somehow, I don't think Gwen and I will be enough for this."

Rose thought for a second, and an idea formed in her mind. "Jack, you have to find the Doctor. I don't know where he is, but you need to find him. The TARDIS should be parked right outside of the Three Broomsticks, unless he's moved it, but all I know is he got away." Rose smiled. _He got away_, _and he's coming back for us. _

Jack put his hand on her shoulder and watched Rose visibly relax under his familiar and comforting touch. "I'll go find him, and we'll work together to get this sorted. But I don't want to leave you yet Rosie…"

"You have to." Rose looked up at Jack with steel in her eyes. "The longer we stay here, the more danger Emily is put in. I don't know what he wants with her, but it can't be good."

"Not to mention you, Rosie. You just grew a second heart for Christ's sake!"

Rose shot Jack a look that almost made him flinch. "I'm not worried about me," Rose held her daughter closer to her chest "but I need to get my daughter out of this hell hole."

Jack nodded in understanding. "I will find the Doctor, I promise. We will be back as soon as we can." Jack looked at his watch. "It's 11:00 at night, you and the baby must be exhausted." He looked at Rose, at the dark circles under her eyes and her tired features. "Is there any point in me asking you to please get some rest?"

Rose shook her head. "If I go to sleep that leaves my daughter defenseless. There is no way I can do that right now."

Jack looked down at the sleeping girl in Rose's arms. "Then I'll stay for a while and protect you, give you time to rest with her."

Rose stood. "No…no you need to find the Doctor. I can sleep on the TARDIS later, but the sooner you go the sooner we are all out of here." She turned to Jack. "Please, go find him."

Jack stood and embraced Rose carefully, being careful not to wake the sleeping child in her arms. "I will find him, everything is going to be okay."

Rose took a deep breath and pulled back from Jack, unshed tears shining in her eyes. "Tell him I love him, okay Jack?"

Jack looked at Rose and smiled. "Why don't you tell him yourself? I promise we will come for you—"

"Jack, please," Rose looked up at her friend "for me, just tell him."

Jack searched her features, wondering what was going on in her mind. "I will, Rose. I'll tell him as soon as I find him."

Rose embraced him once more. Once they parted, Jack pulled one of the two vials from his pocket. He pulled the stopper and set it on the chair. From his other pocket he pulled a handkerchief, which he unfolded and pulled a hair from. He dropped the hair into the small vial and he and Rose watched as the formula bubbled and turned a deep green.

"Well," Jack picked up the small glass and looked directly at Rose "bottoms up."

Rose watched as Jack tossed back the potion like someone taking a shot of Patron, and examined his face as the skin bubbled and changed into that of the Sandy Haired man with the piercing blue eyes.

"You know, that eye color reminds me of my first Doctor" Rose said and smiled at her disguised friend.

Jack just laughed. "I'll see you soon, Rose." He said in a voice not his own as he walked toward the door. With his hand on the knob, he looked back at the pair in the room. "I love you, Rosie."

Rose choked back a sob. "I love you too, Jack." She refused to cry as she watched newly found friend walk out of her cell, and flinched as she heard the lock click firmly.


	17. Chapter 17

I apologize again. Wow. I've been doing that a lot. I'm so sorry! But I'm finally off for the summer, and I have the last of this story all planned out. There will be 22 chapters total... so only five more! Thank you so much for sticking with me and putting up with my crap xx

(This chapter is about 1000 words longer than usual though as an apology 3)

As always, let me know if I've made any mistakes, my beta is my sister and has been super busy lately, so no beta for this chapter. Please please review! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and when I feel warm and fuzzy inside I write happier endings than the one I really, really feel like writing (dun dun dunnnn...)

So basically reviews = a happier ending. muahaha!

Also, sorry for the cliffie. xx

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron watch as the Doctor paces the small room for what seems to be the thousandth time. His hands flew through his already disheveled hair as he manically tried to think up a plan to break back into the secret bunker that lay underneath the Shrieking Shack. What he really wanted to do was just storm in there, grab Rose and run… but that was a surefire way to get them all captured. He had to think carefully about this.<p>

Ron nudged Harry with his shoulder. "How do we always get into these situations?"

Harry just laughed. "Trouble seems to find us, mate. You'd think it would be tired of us by now though…" He fiddled with the stolen wand he held in his hand, rolling it between his palms to get a better feel for the foreign instrument. Memories of forests, snatchers, and a life on the run during the war flooded his mind as he examined the wand. He flicked it over his discarded trainer and practiced his spell work, sending the shoe across the room.

The Doctor jumped as the shoe narrowly missed coming into contact with his knee. "Oi! Watch where you're… flinging things!" his arms wildly gestured to the shoe and the path which it just flew.

Ron fell back on the bed, laughing at the Doctor's angry face and agitated movements. Harry just grinned and sent his other shoe to follow its mate, where it hit the Doctor in the shin.

"Oww! What was that for?!"

Harry joined Ron laughing as they watched the Doctor clutch his leg, hopping around like a child with a stubbed toe.

Just then, Hermione and Donna walked into the room, preceded by two of the three cots. They took one look at chaos in the room and rolled their eyes at each other. Hermione let the cots float to the ground with a soft _thud_, which was enough to get the attention of the boys.

"Here's two of the cots for you guys." She looked around and sighed. "We were supposed to meet in mine and Donna's room, but since we're all already here, we will just settle everything now. Just let me put the other cot in our room, and I'll be right back." She turned to the door and was surprised to see a man standing there.

"Doc, you have no idea how glad I am to see you!"

~oOo~

Jack opened the final door of the shack and stepped out into the snow. He looked down at his vortex manipulator: thirty-five minutes had already passed since he had taken the Polyjuice Potion. He grumbled under his breath at the stupid façade he had to keep up while in the bunker. When all the guards were called for an urgent meeting about their prisoners, he had no choice but to join in. It was nothing important, and not anything he hadn't heard before…just strict instructions to keep an eye out for the Doctor and the Golden Trio, and that communicating with Rose and her child was strictly prohibited. He laughed under his breath at that. Yeah, right.

He began the hike back to Hogsmede, he thought to himself that maybe it was a good thing that he had so little time left for the potion to still be in effect. By the time he got to town, he should be nearly back to normal. It would be much easier to deal with the Doctor that way.

He grimaced as his boot sunk a foot deep into the snow, knowing that dealing with the Doctor might be a bit difficult. It had been only a few years since he had last seen the Time Lord, but he still had many nightmares after the Year That Never Was. _Well_, he thought to himself, _I only have nightmares when I actually sleep, that is._

Jack shook his head out of his melancholy. Complete healing would come later. The first priority had to be getting Rose and her daughter out of the makeshift prison. He pulled his legs through the deep snow, and made himself quickly scale the steep hill that led down to the shack.

After fighting through the deep snow for a long while, Jack could finally see the faint wisps of smoke coming from the direction of town and knew he was getting close. He glanced at his vortex manipulator again: five minutes left until the potion wore off. Perfect timing. It would take him just about that much time to get to Hogsmeade. He hastened his step as he felt his skin start to bubble and stretch, the youthful face of the guard he had incapacitated filling back out to his own more mature face, with his strong jaw and cheekbones. He reached up to touch his face, and feeling his familiar features, a wide grin spread across his face.

Finally reaching the town, he went straight to the Three Broomsticks. Sure enough, the TARDIS stood proud on the sidewalk. Jack couldn't contain his joy, and ran to the blue box. Approaching it, he realized that the warmth she usually extended to his mind in greeting was absent. He slowed as he reached the TARDIS, and hesitatingly moved to touch the old girl. Placing his hand upon the panel, he couldn't feel anything. Having grown up in the 51st century and been a Time Agent, his mind had been capable of feeling slight tremors from the TARDIS as he travelled with the Doctor and Rose. She had always seemed flattered by his constant flirting and loving attention he gave to her, but now he felt nothing. She felt empty, silent, and hollow (he refused to say dead).

He quickly pulled his key out of his pocket. Despite the years apart from his friends and their amazing time machine, he still kept the key with him at all times. He put the key into the lock and tried to turn it…but it wouldn't budge. He pulled the key out and inspected it. It wasn't rusty or warped; Jack had made sure to take good care of it, just in case he took up traveling with the Doctor again. Wiping it on his shirt, he tried again to no avail. Pocketing his key, he patted the TARDIS lovingly. Remembering what Rose said, he decided to check the Three Broomsticks to see if The Doctor was there.

~oOo~

Walking into the little pub, he immediately sought out the barmaid behind the counter. She was facing away from the bar, towards the back wall, where she was cleaning the shelves that sat there, filled with jars and bottles that contained many different spirits. Maneuvering around tables and other patrons, he moved to the bar and called for the woman's attention.

"Excuse me, do you happen to know if a man called The Doctor is around?"

The woman turned around, and grin spread across his face. She was a curvy sort of woman and had a pretty face. He reached his hand across the wooden bar to the lady behind it, his trademark line ready and waiting.

"Oh hello, Captain Jack Harkness. Who might you be?"

The woman glanced at his hand and back up to his face. She lay the rag she had been using to clean on the bar top. "Rosemerta. Madam Rosmerta if you're gonna stay a while. This is my pub, and I'd appreciate it if you would keep your hands to yourself, thank you." She moved to the side and began to pour a drink from the tap as a man sat down on a barstool a few seats down from where Jack stood. "Now, you said you were looking for someone? Doctor who?"

Jack sighed. "No, he is just called the Doctor. I was told he might be here; he may have been asking about a girl called Rose?" Jack leaned slightly over the bar, closer to Madam Rosmerta to avoid any unwanted eavesdroppers. "This is a matter of life or death… I need to find him."

Rosmerta saw the sincerity in his eyes, his flirtatious behavior all but gone. She knew a good man when she saw one, and some harmless flirting never fazed her, even on her worst day. "I think I saw a man who went by that title with a few old friends of mine. Tall, crazy hair, brown suit, not half rude? He was playing with this strange, metal looking wand…"

Jack couldn't help but laugh at the description she gave of this Doctor. "Yep, that's him, rude and not ginger." Rosmerta gave him a confused look, but he just shook his head. "Anyway, Do you know where he went? Was he with anyone? Where can I find him?"

"Woah, slow down there!" Rosmerta laughed. "He's upstairs with some folks. They'll be staying the night, but if they're expecting you, go ahead and head on up." She nodded towards the staircase towards the back of the pub. "They've got two rooms, nine and ten. Check those. They only moved on up there a few minutes ago, so they should still be settlin' in."

Jack had barely managed to call out a brief "Thanks!" before he was running up the stairs. He ran down the hall, counting the rooms as he went.

"Seven… Eight… here we go. Room nine."

The door was open and two women stood in the doorway. The first was a brunette with wild locks, the second a small woman with fiery red hair. The ginger turned to look at him, but his eyes were focused on the man pacing the room, who fit Madam Rosmerta's description perfectly. He would recognize the Doctor anywhere.

Before he could think of a graceful entrance, he said the first thing that came to mind.

~oOo~

The Doctor stiffened as he felt his time sense pang painfully in his head. Something was wrong, and he knew exactly what kind of wrong it was.

"Doc, you have no idea how glad I am to see you!"

The Doctor turned around and grinned at his timey wimey friend (even if his smile was a little forced). "Captain Jack, How did you get here?"

Donna spoke up from the side of the door where she stood. "Oh, you two know each other then? How come you never introduce me to the handsome friends of yours, eh Doctor?"

Jack finally turned to look at the woman he stood next to. She was lovely, with her bright green eyes and flaring red hair. He'd always had a thing for gingers; the hair was more often than not a bright warning sign for their strong personality. If there was one thing Captain Jack loved, it was a challenge. She reached the height of his chest, and had lovely curves. He immediately flashed her is 1000 watt grin, and held out his hand.

"Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?"

"Oh, stop it!" The Doctor groaned, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling.

Donna flushed deeply, her flaming cheeks rivaling her hair. "I don't mind at all" she scowled at the Doctor. She looked back at Jack, accepted his hand and shook it. "Donna Noble. I travel with the Doctor."

Jack turned to face the Doctor, still holding on to Donna's hand. "Oh, I see you've replaced me already Doc! That stings!"

The Doctor moaned again, "I offered! You could have come! What was I supposed to do, wander around by myself until you were done playing Torchwood?"

Jack laughed, falling back into the easy banter he shared with his old friend. "I was hoping you'd at least introduce me to your new friends. Especially the cute ones."

Donna released Jack's hand and turned to Hermione, face flushed with a mix of embarrassment and pleasure. "We should let the boys all get aquainted and … well reaquanted. Let's put that last cot in our room and have these buffoons meet us in five minutes." She turned to look at the Doctor once more. "Can you be on time, spaceman?"

The Doctor pinched the bridge of his nose, a headache brewing from Jack's proximity to him (he just needed a bit of time to get used to him again). "Yes, fine Donna. Five minutes."

Hermione turned out the door and levitated the last cot into the room across the hall. Donna followed behind her, throwing one last glance at the Captain as she walked out. Jack closed the door behind the girls and moved further into the room.

The Doctor looked Jack up and down. "So, what brings you here? How did you even find this place?"

Jack straightened up, his professional mode clicking on for him. "I was asked here by Harriet Jones, when she heard trouble was afoot from the Minister of Magic." He smirked at the Doctor "Of course, I should have known you'd be here at the first mention of trouble."

The Doctor couldn't help himself, he grinned at Jack. The first real smile he had felt since Rose had been taken from him.

Jack continued "So I was sent to find an anomaly that was formulating from somewhere in Hogsmeade. Suspected Death Eater threat, but no confirmation on that so far. Despite that, there have been confirmed alien threats. They seemed to be triangulating from an area that the locals call the 'Shrieking Shack', an old building that has a new, underground bunker built into it."

The Doctor ran his hands through his hair again. "The shack is rumored to be haunted, they probably chose to build the bunker under it so that any suspicious sounds and other such things would be dismissed." He resumed his pacing, albeit much slower this time.

Jack nodded in agreement. "That's what I was thinking. Anyway, I was sent with a few vials of polyjuice potion; I'm assuming you know what that is, and instructions to get myself into the base and find out what was going on. That's where I found out what I could."

The Doctor stopped in his tracks. "What did you find out?"

The Captain was about to explain what he learned so far until a light cough caught his attention. He finally saw the two young men sitting on the bed, watching the conversation between Jack and the Doctor like a tennis match. "Oh, I'm sorry. Captain Jack Harkness. Who are you?" He asked, his usual flirtatiousness with the pick up line absent in his voice. He was too anxious to play around anymore.

Ron grinned, glad to have finally gotten the attention of the other men in the room. Harry just punched him on the arm, muttered something about being rude, and introduced himself. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter. This is my best mate, Ron. We've been helping the Doctor since those… well whoever they are… kidnapped Hermione, Rose and Donna."

Jack looked at them, gob smacked. He cannot believe that he didn't realize who they all were before. They didn't look exactly like their actor counterparts, despite their definite simliarities, but they fit the descriptions that were written in the books perfectly.

Ron stood up, and nodded at Harry towards the door. "Ron Weasley, it's a pleasure. Harry, let's go see if the girls need help, eh? We should leave these two to catch up a bit." He looked back at the Doctor while Harry summoned his shoes back to him with a quick _Accio shoes! _He and Harry walked to the door, reminding the Doctor that they had another two minutes until Donna's time limit was up.

As Harry and Ron left the room, Jack looked sadly at the Doctor. His eyes were closed and he was rubbing his temples.

"Is it still that hard for you to be around me?" he asked.

The Doctor didn't look up at Jack immediately. He finally released a deep breath, opened his eyes and looked up at Jack. "I've just got to get used to being around you again. It's only been about a year for me, but that's enough time for me to get out of practice."

Jack smiled slightly. "Well, I'm sorry about that. Still nothing you can do to reverse it?"

The Doctor shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Jack just shrugged his shoulders, and moved to put his hands into the pocket of his greatcoat, until he remembered he was still wearing the guard's security uniform. "It's okay, I've come to terms with it mostly."

The Doctor just nodded and put his hands in his own pockets. "Well, I'd like to know more about why you're here and what you've found out so far, but I have a feeling that's a conversation that everyone ought to be privy to."

"Agreed." Jack took a step back and gestured to the door. "Age before beauty?"

The Doctor let out a soft chuckle and walked over to Jack. "And which one are you?"

Jack let out a loud guffaw, glad that he was getting the Doctor to loosen up, relax, and be more himself for just a moment. "Yeah, yeah, you're a real funny guy. C'mon, lets go gather up with the gang.

As they walked to the door and across the hall, Jack leaned closer to the Doctor and whispered "You have got to tell me more about the redhead later". He winked at the Doctor's appalled face and opened room number ten, where the rest of their little team awaited.

~oOo~

After everyone had been properly introduced, they arranged the cots and few chairs they had to sit in a circle to discuss what Jack had learned from his undercover work, and what the plan was to save Rose and her daughter.

Jack clapped his hands together and looked at the group around him. He grinned as he saw the young adults sitting with them, still amazed to be working with the Golden Trio. He shook his head to get back into focus, and began to tell the group what he had learned thus far.

"So, here's what I picked up while incognito at the base. The place seems to be run by this guy called Jeremy, but it's really not. The big guy in charge is actually very secretive, and always wears this long, black hooded coat when he walks around. He hides his face, making me think that he would be easily recognizable. Maybe he's an important member of the community, maybe some friends of his are guards, or maybe he's just pulling a 'Phantom of the Opera'. Either way, no one knows what he looks like, or what his name is."

The Doctor nodded in thought. "That must have been the 'superior' that Jeremy was talking about earlier. The one who was there with… " He trailed off, remembering the one time that he had been in the same room as the mysterious man. It was the last time he had seen Rose as well… the man had come in and preformed the Cruciatus Curse on him, keeping him from reaching her.

Donna put her hand on the Doctor's knee, keeping him grounded. They needed to all keep a clear head to pull this off, and he couldn't afford to get overemotional again.

The Doctor put his hand on top of Donna's, acknowledging her silent message. He continued, "So we need to find out who this man is. If he is the one in charge, he is the one to bring down."

Jack shifted in his seat, and as he moved Harry saw a glint in one of his pockets. He could have sworn he saw a familiar beige potion in there…

"Jack," he focused on the mans coat "what's that in your pocket?"

Jack reached into his pocket, a puzzled look on his face, and pulled out his last precious vial of potion. "This? It's just some Polyjuice Potion the Ministry gave to me so I could sneak in the base." He smirked, "I'm sure you are familiar with it," he added in as a snarky aside.

Harry reached for the bottle, ignoring the Capitan's jab. Jack leant over to give it to him. "This is the last bottle though… there isn't enough for each of us."

Harry just shook his head. "Do you still have the hairs you used originally?" Jack nodded. Harry grinned and looked to Ron, who had a small smile on his face.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ron asked his closest friend.

Harry smiled wider and turned to the group. "I believe we have a plan".


End file.
